Un monde bien réel
by Anga27
Summary: Jane, une femme âgée de 23 ans, vivait une vie tout à fait normal, jusqu'à jour où, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, intégra le monde d'Harry Potter. Un monde qu'elle ne connaissait que dans les livres et les films.
1. Chapter 1 : Le commencement

Titre : Un monde bien réel.

Genre : Mystère, Romance.

OC : Severus Rogue ( Comme c'est étrange hihi )

Résumé : Jane, une femme âgée de 23 ans, vivait une vie tout à fait normal, jusqu'à jour où, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, intégra le monde d'Harry Potter. Un monde qu'elle ne connaissait que dans les livres et les films.

Note de l'auteur : Ne pas prendre en compte les livres et films Harry Potter.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les OC si.

Quelques scènes pourront être violente, quelques limon. Je préviendrai au début de chapitre pour ceux ou celles qui ne voudraient pas lire.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Le commencement.**

Je regardais désespérément la grande pendule qui affichait bientôt l'heure de la délivrance.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire que d'attendre inutilement que le temps passe alors que tu n'as plus rien à faire ?

Un long soupire sortit de ma bouche puis, mes coudes se posèrent lamentablement sur la table. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire pendant les 15 minutes qui me restaient ? D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas un chat ! Dure dure d'assumer son boulot de secrétaire médicale dans des moments pareils !

Heuresement qu'il y avait Facebook.

Bon, il n'y avait pas à se plaindre, ce boulot n'était pas si terrible que cela, d'autant plus que le salaire était convenable. D'ailleurs, j'allais bientôt recevoir ma fiche de paye !

Je commençais à rêvasser de ce que je pourrai faire pendant les vacances.

Pourquoi ne pas partir en voyage ? Aux États-Unis ? Éva, ma meilleure amie, y est allé il n'y a pas longtemps et d'après les photos qu'elle a postés, ça a l'air vraiment dingue ! C'était à mon tour d'y aller, à mon tour de donner envie à mes copines, niahaha !

Bon, pour ça, il fallait économiser. En faisant les calculs de toutes mes charges et de mes derniers remboursements... Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Ma joie tomba brusquement.

Pendant que j'étais en train de soupirer, mes yeux se sont automatiquement posés sur le dernier tac de la pendule.

Ô bonheur, il était 17 heures, enfin !

Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Il ne me restait plus que quelques semaines avant de profiter de mes vacances. Et une semaine de moins, soufflais-je, manquant de peu de faire tomber ma statue grenouille par terre.

Évidemment, dehors il pleuvait des cordes et je n'avais rien pour me couvrir. Super et dire que j'avais fait un shampoing ce matin … Heureusement pour moi ma voiture n'était pas trop loin.

Le réflexe que nous avons tous lorsque nous rentrons dans sa voiture c'est de mettre de la musique, bien entendue après avoir mis le contacte... Allez ! Un peu de David Guetta pour se motiver !

La première chose que je fis une fois rentrée dans mon appartement, c'était de faufiler sous la douche pour ensuite méditer. Il ne faisait pas trop froid, ni trop chaud, la temperature était parfaite, à mon goût.

Ayant une flemme monumentale de cuisiner, j'ai tout de suite eu le réflexe d'attraper le téléphone fixe pour appeler la pizzeria la plus proche.

Il fallait vraiment que je me remette un jour à la cuisine. À force de mal manger, je vais finir obèse. Déjà, que j'ai repris quelques kilos ces derniers temps...

 _Dring … Driiiiiiiiiiinnng_

 _..._

 _..._

Mon téléphone se mit a sonner au moment où j'entamais le dernier morceau de pizza, sous un soupire j'ai laissé mes dernières forces au moment où je me suis levée du canapé pour aller décrocher au téléphone.

\- Allo, Jane ?! C'est Éva !

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour m'appeler à une heure aussi tardive. QU'ELLE !

\- Oui Éva … Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça te branche de sortir en boîte ?

\- Non, je suis trop crevée là, je …

\- Allez on va bien s'amuser. Allez, je viens te chercher !

J'eus même pas eu le temps de répliquer qu'elle décrocha. Chaque vendredi soir c'était la même chose, des soirées, des problèmes … Il était grand temps pour moi de partir en voyage. Oui, c'est décidé, dès que j'ai ma paye, je pars aux USA ! Enfin... Quand j'aurais fini de rembourser tout le monde...

J'attrapa mon vieux sac _ oui je sais, il faut absolument que j'aille en acheter un plus … à la mode _ et vérifia que je n'avais rien oublié, à savoir :

carte bleue, dans mon porte-monnaie. C'était avec grand sourire que je vis qu'il y avait un peu d'argent liquide à l'intérieur, rouge a lèvres, parfum, préservatif _ au cas ou _ où, mais surtout, pour ne pas oublier, mon bébé Mac. Je sais à quel point il est ridicule d'emmener un portable lorsque l'on va en boîte de nuit, mais à chaque fois que je sors, je m'ennuie.

Trois petits coups à la porte signalèrent son arrivée. J'ouvris la porte avant de préparer le café.

\- Installes-toi, j'arrive.

\- Merci ! Dis, tu as acheté une nouvelle table basse . Répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Oh oui, ça fait un moment déjà.

Je m'installais dans le salon, avec ma copine, café à la main avec quelque biscuits posés sur la table. Une fois le papotage terminé, Éva se leva, m'aida à débarrasser avant de se poster devant le miroir.

\- Bon, on y va ?

Je soupirais puis hocha la tête.

Eva était mon amie depuis des années. Elle avait 27 ans. On s'entendait très bien et on avait énormément des points en communs, mais du genre que l'on n'a pas avec tout le monde. C'était assez effrayant au début, mais notre amitié est aujourd'hui toujours là et c'était formidable.

Ce soir-là, nous étions assez jolies, je pense, puisque nombre de passants qui nous regardaient dans les rues ! Et pour cause, Éva avait revêtu une robe bustier blanche assez courte, mais très sexy, ses cheveux courts et noirs étaient soigneusement coiffés et une magnifique parure en argent l'embellissait.

Quant à moi, je portais un corset noir sous un haut blanc et un pantalon moulant noir. J'avais chaussé des escarpins qui m'avaient coûté la peau des fesses aux talons vertigineux. Mes cheveux blonds étaient restés naturels, ils m'arrivaient au niveau de la nuque et ondulaient à la fin. Je n'avais sur moi aucun bijou, juste un peu _ beaucoup _ de rouge à lèvres et de mascara afin de mettre en valeur mes lèvres pulpeuses et mes yeux bleus.

Il était incroyable de voir, à quelle point nous étions d'apparence très différentes. Eva avait une longue chevelure noire, une peau très pâle et un corps tout mince, alors que moi, moins chanceuse, possédais, un corps pulpeux, trop pulpeux à mon goût.

La soirée fut extrêmement arrosée. Du champagne puis de la vodka est enfin un mélange des deux. ( au final cela commençait vraiment à devenir du grand n'importe quoi ).

Au bout d'un moment je me lassais de danser, et repoussais tous les hommes qui me proposaient une danse .Voyant que mon amie n'était pas décidée de rentrer, j'ai pris la décision de tracer la route à pied. Étant donnée que mon appartement se trouve en pleine ville, je ne mettrai pas plus de 20 minutes pour rentrer chez moi. En espérant qu'aucune malchance ne me tombe dessus !

Je ne sais pas si ça vous est déjà arrivée de marcher pendant des heures avec des talons à aiguilles hautes, mais ça fait les jambes ! Et donne des ampoules aussi ...

Après quelques minutes de marche, j'ai pu rentrer chez moi, saine et sauve. Du moins j'y étais pas encore. Il suffisait que je cherche mes clés … ! Que je cherche mes clés ... Que je cherche mes clés !

\- Mais où sont-elles bon sang ⁈ Grondais-je tout en dévalisant tout le contenu de mon sac, par terre.

Agenouillée sur les sols sales de l'entrée de mon appartement, je j'essayais de les trouver. Ce fut avec une grande joie qu'elles n'y étaient pas

« pitié non … Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir dormir dehors … Avec ce froid … »

Folle de rage, je donnais un grand coup à la porte mais me cambrais aussitôt face à la dureté de cette dernière et à la douleur que je me suis auto faite.

« Aie mais quelle gourde . »

Je faisais les cent pas autour du seuil de la porte de mon appartement tout en essayant de chercher des solutions. Hélas, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Du moins, sauf celle de dormir dehors. « Génial … » Un air dépité apparu sur mon visage puis m'adossa contre la porte tout en lâchant des jurons. « La nuit promettrait d'être longue … Longue et glaciale...

.

.

Une odeur d'herbe mouillée me réveilla en sursaut. Je pouvais entendre les cris des corbeaux.

Les cris des corbeaux ?!

Aussitôt je me suis levée puis, mes yeux, sous la peur, ce sont mis à zigzaguer de partout. Je me suis mise à me regarder rapidement et aperçue que j'étais encore habillée avec mes vêtements de soirée, en touchant mes cils, je remarquais que je ne m'étais pas démaquillée. C'est après quelques secondes plus tard que j'ai réalisé que je me trouvais dans une forêt, une forêt glaciale, très sombre, très dense dont les arbres cachaient les rayons argentés de l'astre lunaire.

Je me demandais bien comment j'ai pu atterrir ici ? Surtout qu'à Paris il n'y a pas de foret !

Ça y est je sais, je suis en train de rêver, ou bien alors je suis morte, morte sous le froid glacial.

Je secouais la tête puis mise à me mordre le poignet très fort. « Aie ! » Non, je ne n'étais pas en train de rêver. C'était une blague d'Éva, à tous les coups ! Elle m'avait retrouvée au seuil de mon appartement et voulu me faire peur ! Je secouais encore une fois la tête. Non cela ne se pouvait, son jardin n'était pas assez grand, d'ailleurs, elle n'en'avait quasiment pas.

Mais ou étais-je à la fin !

Quelque chose me glaça soudainement le sang. « Oh non, c'est un psychopathe qui m'a droguée puis enlevée pendant que j'étais en train de dormir ‼ je savais qu'il fallait se méfier de mes voisins ‼ »

J'ai toujours su que j'avais une imagination débordante, puisque je lisais énormément, et que quelquefois elle avait tendance à s'exagérer, mais je ne voyais que cette hypothèse et je suis prête à parier que le psychopathe qui m'a enlevé est en train de m'observer ! Qu'allais-je pouvoir faire ? Je ne veux pas mourir, non pas maintenant ! Je ne veux pas mourir vierge !

Alors que j'étais en train de paniquer, quelque chose me donna encore plus la chair de poule : un hurlement strident. Le cri lugubre recommença. Puis des craquements de branchages retentirent tout autour de moi . Terrifiée par ces bruits étranges, je n'osais plus bouger. Je vis un large buisson bouger et recula. Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus terrifiants et frénétiques. « Ne pas avoir peur, ne pas avoir peur » soufflais-je sens jamais cesser de regarder le buisson qui bougeait de plus belle.

Je pris réellement peur en voyant apparaître devant moi une silhouette humaine, masquée par la noirceur de la nuit. Mes cheveux et mes poilent se sont hérissés sous la peur puis sans plus attendre et voulant avoir une chance de sauver ma peau, je me suis mise à courir, sans regarder derrière moi. Je m'écorchais les jambes et les bras avec les ronces mais ne m'arrêtais pas de courir. Jamais de ma vie ne n'avais autant fait de sport et je ressentais déjà un horrible point de côté. Maladroite que je suis, et aussi poisseuse, mon pied gauche rencontra une pierre et par la suite j'ai pu dire, de manière pathétique, bonsoir à l'herbe grasse.

Je n'arrivais plus à me relever, ma cheville me faisait trop souffrir. C'est alors que je vis mon agresseur marcher droit devant moi, une lumière blanchâtre m'aveugla.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? Entendis-je alors que mon cœur faisait plus d'un bon dans ma poitrine.

La lumière disparue de mon visage et sentis deux mains épaisses s'agrippaient sur mes épaules. Tout de suite je me suis mise à trembler, à me débattre et à hurler mais la voix de cet homme ne montrait aucune méchanceté, bien au contraire.

\- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je me suis mise à calmer mes ardeurs puis séchèrent mes larmes qui commençaient à couler abondamment sur mes joues. Voilà, on va se détendre à présent, après vous allez devoir me donner une explication. Mais avant cela, je vous ramène au château.

Ma peur disparut au moment où cet homme, dont je ne pouvais pas voir, avait employé le terme " château " il voulait peut-être dire, " je vous ramène chez vous " et voulu jouer avec les mots afin de faire le coquet avec moi. Cependant j'ai tout de suite cru que j'allais définitivement perdre la tête lorsque je me suis senti téléporter, comme par magie et atterrie dans une salle légèrement éclairée, où un vieux bureau en bois et des chaises l'occupaient.

\- Je … Bredouillais-je encore sous le choc. Alors que j'allais m'évanouir, l'homme de la forêt m'attrapa et me déposa doucement sur une chaise.

Je pus enfin voir le visage de cet homme. Il était grand, la peau pâle avec des cicatrices sur son visage, les cheveux châtains dont quelques mèches étaient grisonnantes, un nez normal et un sourire et un regard qui représentaient que douleur et gentillesse.

\- Asseyez-vous, tenez mangez cela, vous irez mieux après. Lança-t-il d'une voix douce tout en me tendant un morceau de chocolat. Je le regardais avec des yeux aussi ronds que des billes avant de me remettre à bredouiller. Aucune phrase complète ni cohérente ne sortit de ma bouche.

\- Je ne crois pas vous connaitre, vous n'êtes pas une élève de Poudlard, si je me trompe pas.

Pou… Poudlard ?! avais-je bien entendu le mot Poudlard ?! Mes yeux s'agrandirent de plus belle puis une expression de panique apparue sur son visage. Deux possibilités pouvaient s'offrir à moi :

_ J'étais morte et je rêvais d'être dans le monde d'Harry Potter

Ou

_ Quelqu'un s'est amusé à me faire une mauvaise blague en m'emmenant à Disneyland ou je ne sais plus où, où le faux château qui était censé prendre pour apparence Poudlard, était enfin de construit.

Aussi, bravo pour avoir trouvé un " comédien " aussi ressemblant et talentueux que le professeur Remus Lupin.

Je ne pouvais que penser à la deuxième option, puis décida de me lever tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bon, tout cela est bien drôle, mais je dois absolument retourner chez moi.

Le faux professeur Lupin se leva à son tour, toujours avec ce sourire avant de se mettre à hocher doucement de la tête.

\- Où habitez-vous ? Je suppose que vous êtes de famille avec Hagrid, ce qui explique le pourquoi vous étiez dans la forêt interdite.

Je ne faisais pas attention à ses derniers mots, déjà parce que j'étais trop fatiguée pour continuer de jouer à ce jeu stupide puis donna aussitôt mon adresse sous un grognement las. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil puis se mît à me fixer comme ci qu'il voyait une aliène devant lui.

\- Vous … Vous venez de Paris mais.

\- Oui ! Tonnais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, je suis bien de Paris et j'aimerai retourner chez moi. Tout de suite ‼

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer aussi facilement dans la forêt interdite alors qu'elle est gardée sous haute surveillance ?

J'avais tellement envie de lui sortir une blague, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur pour. Tout ce que je voulais était de rentrer chez moi, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser partir.

\- Bon écoutez, je suis fatiguée donc je crois, non en fait je ne crois pas, je veux rentrer chez moi, écartez-vous !

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir en pleine nuit, surtout que Poudlard regorge de Detraqueurs depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui a refait surface.

\- Très drôle ‼ Lançais-je ironiquement en levant les yeux au ciel, vous jouez vraiment très bien !

Mais maintenant c'est terminé, je n'ai plus envie de plaisanter, vraiment !

\- Mademoiselle vous…

\- C'est de l'argent que vous voulez .! Tenez ! Repris-je en lui balançant quelques billets de 5 euros en espérant qu'il me laisse enfin quitter les lieux.

Le regard du faux professeur Lupin devint perplexe, il fronça légèrement les sourcils puis avança en ma direction, les yeux braqués sur moi. Un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres puis il se mît à hocher doucement la tête.

« La vache, il joue tellement bien, je me demande même si ce n'est pas le véritable acteur que joue le rôle du sorcier Loup-Garou. »

-Je comprends tout à présent. Souffla la voix douce du faux professeur.

À enfin ! Il avait en fin de compte comprit que je voulais rentrer chez moi ! Pas trop tôt !

\- Vous êtes la nouvelle recrue de Dumbledore et vous vous êtes perdue.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Que suis-je idiot quand je le veux, venez que je vous accompagne dans son bureau.

\- Mais vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus jouer à votre jeu stupide et souhaite rentrer chez moi . Vous voulez plus d'argent c'est cela ? Il n'y a pas de problème dans ce cas ! Ce n'est pas les sous qui manque chez moi ! Hurlais-je de rage tout en fouillant dans mon sac.

Mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'étais nerveuse. Maintenant j'étais sûr que je n'allais plus jamais remettre les pieds ici ! Jamais plus ! Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours de cela ma meilleure amie avait fait tout un cinéma pour que l'on visite ce château ! D'ailleurs où sont tous les touristes ? suis-je la seule ? Tout cela était étrange, très étrange, de plus je ne savais pas que la représentation de Poudlard était ouverte la nuit.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous exactement, mais surtout comment avez-vous fait pour …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je vis la pote de son bureau s'ouvrir laissant place à une femme qui semblait rigide à vue d'œil puis … Omg ‼ Elle ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau au professeur Mc Gonagall ! J'ouvris grand la bouche et les yeux tout en la regardant de bas en haut. Vêtements, même pose, même visage regard coiffure …

\- Ah Minerva, vous tombez bien, j'ai trouvé cette jeune femme dans la forêt interdite et semble totalement perdue.

La vieille femme me toisa de haut puis s'avança vers moi. Je levais doucement les yeux au ciel tout en essayant de me calmer.

\- Vraiment ? Elle posa son regard de nouveau vers moi avant de répondre. Quel est votre nom et de quelle maison venez-vous ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu.

Je ne répondais pas. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans son jeu stupide et lassant. Tout ce que je voulais était de rentrer chez moi.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne sait rien, Minerva, je pense même qu'elle ignore ce qu'est la magie.

Cette situation devenait de plus en plus pesante et gênante. Tous les deux se mirent à me fixer comme ci qu'ils voyaient devant eux une mutante, mal à l'aise je me suis mise à rougir puis baissé les yeux.

\- La seule personne capable de répondre à ces questions et Dumbledore. Reprit la fausse professeur de métamorphose qui venait de rompre le silence. Jeune fille, suivez-moi, je vous pris.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je ne me suis pas mise à ronchonner. Je voulais en finir au plus vite.

Plus j'avançais dans les grands couloirs et plus j'avais l'impression que tout ceci était réel. Je me suis mise à rigoler tout en reprenant la raison. Cependant, je ne pouvait que reconnaître du bon travail. Je me croyais vraiment à Poudlard, sans exagèration !

Je connaissais le film Harry Potter plus que par cœur. Étant donné que j'étais littéralement fan de l'univers de J. K. Rowling. Je connaissais d'ailleurs les emplacements du château par cœur. Je savais qu'il y avait cent quarante-deux escaliers à Poudlard, des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, certains avec une ou deux marches escamotables qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber. Il y avait aussi des portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne leur demandait pas poliment, ou si on ne les chatouillait pas au bon endroit et d'autres qui n'étaient que des pans de murs déguisés en portes. Je savais également qu'Il était aussi très difficile de se souvenir où les choses se trouvaient car tout bougeait sans cesse. Puis enfin les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs étaient des personnages morts depuis des décennies et aident parfois les élèves. Tout ce que je connaissais j'avais l'impression de les revoir ici. Tout ceci paraissait tellement … Vrai.

Je commence réellement à songer que je suis morte et que mon âme a atterri ici. Serait-ce finalement cela le paradis ? Vouloir être dans un monde qui existait seulement dans nos rêves une fois qu'on est mort ?

Tout ceci paraissait tellement existant, mais effrayant en même temps.

\- Nous y sommes, trancha la voix de la vieille sorcière, ce qui me " réveilla " instantanément, sortant en même temps de mes interrogations concernant ma présence ici.

\- Dites, soufflais-je d'une petite voix épuisée, tout ceci est ... Réel ?

Le regard de la soit-disant professeur de métamorphose se figea sur moi ce qui me rendait presque mal à l'aise.

\- En effet mademoiselle, tout est réel.

Elle reporta son regard vers la porte avant de sortir le mot de passe. Sorbet citron ! Instantanément, la grande porte s'ouvrit, sous un grincement tel que le bruit d'une chauve-souris. Entrez je vous prie, le directeur voudra vous voir. Reprit-elle en déposant une main chaleureuse sur mes épaules, signe que tout ira bien, que je ne craignais rien.

Je hochais la tête puis obéis. Apres tout, si j'étais réellement morte, je ne craignais plus rien !

 **À suivre …**


	2. Chapter 2 : Une nuit dans les cachots

**CHAPITRE 1 : Une nuit dans les cachots**

 **Point de vu JANE**

J'avançais doucement dans la grande salle. Son bureau était une pièce circulaire, comportant plusieurs fenêtres, d'où émanait de l'une d'elles, au coucher du soleil, une lumière rouge éclatant dans tout le bureau.

Je me souviens de ce que j'avais appris dans les livres, que cette salle était décrite comme la plus belle et grande pièce du château. Et je pouvais que confirmer que cela était vrai. Pleins de petits bruits bizarres, remplissaient de curieux instruments en argent, bourdonnants étrangement. Il y avait aussi un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de Serres, probablement déjà présent du temps d'Armando Dippet. Je pouvais voir avec un immense plaisir Fumseck, un magnifique phœnix sur un perchoir en or. Je jurais intérieurement qu'un jour je le caresserai ! Il y avait également sa Pensine, située sur une petite table basse, le Choixpeau magique, posé sur une étagère. L'épée de Gryffondor était aussi là, conservée dans une vitrine.

Le bureau du directeur disposait d'une cheminée pouvant être reliée au réseau de la poudre de Cheminette. Les murs du bureau étaient couverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices qui somnoleaient dans leurs cadres. Rien ne m'avait échappé aux yeux.

Alors que j'étais en train d'explorer les lieus, avec un air béa, un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre, ce qui avait pour effet de me réveiller. Je me retournais instantanément, rouge de honte, et vis avec non surprise le professeur de Métamorphose qui me fixait de manière perplexe, je reconnus juste après le professeur Rogue qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Alan Rickman et …

Omg ça y est, il n'y a plus aucun doute, je suis réellement morte ! Ce dernier me toisait durement, dans son regard on pouvait y voir que du mépris et du dégoût.

Je rigolais doucement, je me souviendrais toute ma vie du jour où je suis parti voir le tout premier Harry Potter au cinéma avec mes parents, la scène où Severus Rogue fit son entrée dans la salle, mouvement de cape sexy, chevelure noire rebiquant derrière lui à chaque mouvement de ses pas lourds, remontage des manches, yeux couleur de jais, regard impassible … Mmmmmmmmmh... Il n'y avait aucun doute, j'en étais tombée littéralement amoureuse, enfin je me rends compte à quel point il est stupide de tomber en amour d'un personnage fictif mais bon, j'y peux rien s'il est carrément trop sexy.

D'ailleurs, je me souviens une fois avoir prononcé _ _du moins hurler comme une hystérie_ _ en plein cinéma « Oh mon Dieu, comme tu es beau ‼! » bon, par contre tous les regards de surprise et de dégoût profond, se sont posés automatiquement sur moi. J'avais eu envie à ce moment-là de répliquer : chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs !

Quelquefois ça m'arrivait _ _Toutes les nuits_ _ de rêver que j'étudiais à Poudlard, que le Choixpeau magique m'avait transmise à Serpentard et que je croisais sans cesse cet homme au charme fou.

Une nuit, il se pointa dans ma chambre me souffla à l'oreille : Oh Mademoiselle Summer comme vous êtes belle, comme vous m'excitez . Et après, de sa douceur légendaire, il m'aurait capturé mes lèvres, me donnant un baisé vorace et passionné pour finir, une nuit torride et bien humide.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, et aussi parce que j'étais totalement plongée dans ce rêve, je poussais des petits grognements hystériques. Des " hum Hum ! " De la part du professeur de Métamorphose se faisaient entendre. Soudainement, je reviens à ma drôle de réalité et vis que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Tous me regardaient comme ci qu'il me manquait une case, tous sauf une personne qui marchait en ma direction. Je reconnus tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore et il avait sur lui toujours un sourire rassurant et des yeux clairs, peut-être plus clairs que les miens, des yeux qui semblaient rire de malice.

Une main chaleureuse se posa sur mon épaule. Il m'adressa un autre sourire avant de baisser légèrement la tête.

\- Comment trouvez-vous mon château ? Miss Summer ?

Je hoquetais de surprise lorsque j'entendis sortir de sa bouche mon nom de famille. Comment le connaissait-il alors que je ne l'avais pas encore énoncé ? Il dût voir mon visage interrogateur puis se mit à sourire de plus belle.

\- Il se trouve que je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans mon château. Je suis même au courant de votre situation. Reprit-il en hochant doucement la tête.

J'ouvris grand la bouche puis posa de furtifs regards vers les autres professeurs qui me regardaient toujours aussi étrangement, puis reporta mes yeux vers le directeur. Je m'apprêtais de lui répondre, quand la vielle chouette me coupa dans mon élan et s'avança à mes côtés.

\- Albus, nous ne pouvons garder une Moldu dans le château, nous …

\- Minerva, cette jeune femme n'est pas une Moldu, avec toutes les protections que j'ai mises en place elle aurai jamais pu entrer ni même voir mon château. Elle est forcément une nôtre notre.

Un rire loufoque sortit de ma bouche, tous les regards étaient de nouveau braqués sur moi, ainsi que celui du professeur Rogue, qui ne cessait de me fixer méchamment. Tout de suite j'ai arrêté de rire puis reprit un air plus sérieux.

Je n'écoutais plus trop ce qu'ils disaient, la fatigue commençait à m'emporter, mes paupières devenaient lourdes et il était presque insupportable de rester debout...

La discussion prit fin lorsque Dumbledore remarqua mon état de fatigue. L'heure de la délivrance arriva aussitôt.

\- Minerva, trouvez une chambre pour miss Summer, demain nous reparlerons en tête à tête. Souffla-t-il en me regardant avec un petit sourire chaleureux.

J'ouvris doucement la bouche. Mais n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

\- Mais Albus, aucune chambre n'est disponible ! Soupira Minerva tout en me lançant de temps à autre des regards secs.

Le directeur posa ses doigts sous son menton avant de reprendre.

\- Dans ce cas, elle dormira dans les cachots avec Severus, le temps que je construise une chambre de plus.

Le concerné savança rapidement, un mouvement de cape, le regard froid.

\- Il en est pas question ! Je ne partagerai pas mon unique endroit, où je puisse avoir la paix, avec cette femme ! Aboya-t-il pour la première fois.

Sa voix était comme dans les films, rauque, profonde et aussi terriblement séduisante …

\- Allons allons Severus, reprit doucement Dumbledore afin d'apaiser les choses, il ne s'agit que l'histoire d'une nuit, demain elle aura sa propre chambre.

Severus plissa des yeux.

\- Je vous donne, cependant, la responsabilité de veiller sur elle, elle aura besoin de vous, reprit-il en lui adressant un regard malicieux.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil tout en me fixant en train de jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux blonds. Je lâcha tout de suite cette lèche puis rougie intérieurement. Il lâcha un soupire puis quitta la salle. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, les sourcils froncés en ma direction.

\- Attendez-vous qu'il pleuve, miss Summer ?!

Je secouais la tête pour me réveiller, puis le suivit sans plus attendre. Un râlement de sa part se faisait entendre lorsque je me suis mise à courir pour le rejoindre.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de suivre cet homme qui marchait à grande vitesse. J'étais pratiquement sûr qu'il le faisait exprès ! Devoir partager son cachot ne lui plaisait pas. Par contre si j'étais cette Lily Evans, là il n'aurait fait aucune histoire pour que je m'installe, bien au contraire ! Alors que mes yeux se baladaient de partout, comme une pauvre fille totalement désemparée, je ne prêtais pas attention à ce qui se passait devant moi puis me cogna très violemment sur le professeur de Potions qui se retourna, le visage irrité. Il se trouvait juste devant la porte de ses cachots, et moi, je me tenais le nez qui me faisait souffrir.

\- Faites un peu attention où vous mettez les pieds ! Trancha sa voix rauque, avec toujours cette expression de dégoût sur son visage.

D'un coup de baguette, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à une odeur de pourriture et de renfermé.

Il y faisait plus froid que le reste du château et la lumière était faible. On pouvait y voir des animaux rangés dans des bocaux le long des murs. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de gerber. Cette odeur, tous les animaux morts, les toiles d'araignées, tout cela me donner la nausée. Sans m'adresser la parole il désigna un canapé rempli de poussière, il se trouvait juste en face de la grande cheminée où un feu grignota le bois en silence.

Je compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de mon " lit . Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la grimace.

\- N'est est-ce pas assez propre et confortable pour madame ? Peut-être attendiez-vous de dormir dans une chambre de princesse ? Ironisa-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

\- N…non, c'est parfait ! lançais-je en rougissant.

Il était incroyable de voir à quel point cet homme était intimidant. Lorsque l'on est devant la télévision, il semblait être une personne pas tellement effrayante, mais quand on se retrouve seule face au maître des Potion, on se rend très vite compte qu'il dégageait en lui une aura à faire glacer le sang. Sa présence était déstabilisante, déjà due à sa pâleur semblable à un cadavre, un nez long et crochu, une bouche pincée, des cheveux ébène mi-longs et gras qui dégageait une odeur forte. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un noir profond, un noir que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, un noir encore plus noir que la nuit. Semblables à des onyx, ils étaient ornés de profonds cernes noirs qui lui donnaient un visage fatigué.

Me retrouver en face de cet homme était pour moi un grand honneur. J'ai longtemps était prise d'amour pour lui, surtout quand on apprend à la fin du film qu'il est en fait un héros, un héros pouvant aimer.

Cette idiote de Lily Evans avait préféré épouser ce James Potter alors qu'il était arrogeant avec tout le monde, particulièrement envers Severus, lui qui était à la base son meilleur ami, le seul qui lui avait appris sa véritable identité et défendu quand les autres se moquaient d'elle ou la traitaient de monstre, notamment sa soeur. Je pouvais y voir dans son regard de glace un semblant de tristesse.

La dureté de ses yeux cachait en fait un très lourd secret. Un secret que seul Dumbledore connaissait. Bon, il y avait moi également et d'ailleurs j'hésitais entre faire comme ci que je ne connaissais rien ou alors, faire la maligne en lui faisant part de mes connaissances concernant sa vie sentimentale.

La première option était la mieux. De toute façon je n'étais pas vraiment du style à me vanter. Non, même imiter la mademoiselle Je Sais Tout comme le faisait constamment Hermione. Sans mot dire, il quitta le salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui, me laissant définitivement seule.

.

.

 **Point de vu SEVERUS**

Jamais de ma si longue vie ennuyeuse je n'ai été confronté à une pareille situation. Devoir partager mes donjons, même ne serait-ce que pour une nuit m'irritait déjà. Pourquoi Merlin ne l'avait-il pas envoyé chez ce fou d'Hagrid ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait trouvé sa minuscule cabane plus propre que mes cachots ! Et d'où venait-elle ? Personne n'avait le pouvoir de se balader dans la forêt interdite sans y être vu ! Elle a eu une sacrée chance que cet idiot de Lupin l'est trouvé, mais encore plus qu'elle ne l'ai pas croisé quand il était encore Lou-Garou !

Assis sur mon lit, je songeais. J'étais curieux de savoir le sort qui lui sera réservé. Albus allait très certainement prendre sa décision ce soir et j'étais prêt à parier qu'il la garderait au château.

Comme tous les matins, je me levais de bonne heure. Étant donné que la rentrée des classes était prévue que dans un mois, j'avais le temps pour préparer mes cours en avance. Je quittais ma chambre pour rejoindre mon salon quand un corps de femme endormie sur mon canapé me rappela avec désagrément que je n'étais pas seul. Je me suis permis de soupirer puis m'installa lourdement à mon bureau. Mon elfe de maison posa délicatement mon petit déjeuner sur la table avant de s'éclipser.

Je travaillais sur mes prochains cours que je donnerais a ces futures cornichons sur patte, puis, en même temps sur la création de nouvelle potion pour remplir les étagères médicales de madame Pomfresh. De temps à autre je déposais de petits regards à la fois curieux que froids vers la jeune femme endormie, puis, sans savoir pourquoi, pris la peine de la regarder en la détaillant. Elle était de taille moyenne, des cheveux blonds comme le blé, tombaient en boucle au-dessus de ses épaules, ils étaient magnifiques et se mariaient très bien avec sa peau qui semblait aussi fine et fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Des lèvres bien dessinées, légèrement rouges, un petit nez grec, de grands yeux en amande qui demeuraient pour le moment clos étaient ornés de longs cils noirs puis pour finir, des sourcils clairs à peine visibles.

Émettre qu'elle n'était pas belle serait se mentir. Je me focalisais sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement à chacune de ses respirations. En plus d'avoir un magnifique visage, son corps qui était caché par ses vêtements Moldu, semblait pas mal non plus. Je détournai très vite mes yeux lorsque je vis ses cils bouger et retournais à mes occupations.

Une fois toutes les potions prêtes, je quittais d'un pas lourd mes cachots, laissant cette gourde dormir, puis pris la direction de l'infirmerie.

\- Vos potions sont prêtes.

\- Oh Severus vous êtes tellement …

\- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? Coupais-je sèchement afin de ne pas avoir le désagrément d'entendre des remerciements successifs.

\- Pour l'instant je crois que ça ira. Sinon, j'ai entendu dire qu'une jeune femme a était retrouvée, totalement perdue dans la forêt interdite et qu'elle demeure à présent ici. Est-ce vrai ?

\- En effet.

Elle prit un air de chien battu puis s'avança vers moi.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Pauvre petite ça doit être dur pour elle !

Je poussais un soupire intérieurement. Ne pourrait-elle pas se contenter de prendre les potions et me laisser partir sans interrogatoire ?

\- Cessez donc de la blâmer de la sorte, elle va bien !

\- Oh, reprit brusquement madame Pomfresh, avant de reculer. Bon, très bien alors … Bonne journée à vous Severus.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre puisque je quittais enfin cet endroit qui empestait tous ces écervelés qu'elle avait eu l'obligeance de soigner. Je repris direction des cachots quand un bruit cristallin parvint à mes oreilles. Je fronçais les sourcils puis vit avec fureur, cette idiote agenouillée en train de ramasser à mains nues des bouts de verre. J'en conclus qu'il a fallu qu'elle ait le culot de toucher à mes affaires et d'être aussi maladroite que cette sotte de Nimphadora pour chavirer un grand nombre de potion !

\- Je suis désolée ! S'écria-t-elle, les yeux remplis de peur. Je n'ai pas fait exprès je … Je voulais simplement …

\- Fouiner dans mes affaires ! Coupais-je de manière rigide. Elle se tut puis baissa les yeux. Un rictus sournois se dessina sur mon visage.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je vais nettoyer ça je ...

\- Relevez-vous et écartez-vous ! Vous allez finir par vous couper ! Idiote !

D'un mouvement de baguette je fais disparaître les bouts de verre sous le regard complètement surpris de cette dernière. Son regard était tel qu'une personne qui voyait de la magie pour la première fois. Je haussais un sourcil puis croisèrent les bras.

\- La prochaine fois que je vous surprends en train de fouiller dans mes réserves, repris-je durement tout en pointant ma baguette sous son nez, je me ferai l'heureux plaisir de vous transformer en chimpanzé ! Suis-je clair, miss Summer ?

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête, toujours les yeux baissés.

-Excusez-moi … Souffla-t-elle tout en relevant doucement ses yeux en ma direction. Des yeux magnifiques en amande de couleur bleue profond. Ais-je la permission de quitter les cachots ? J'aimerais me rendre à la grande salle, je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir.

\- Il en est pas question !

Il était hors de question que je laisse cette idiote se promener seule dans le château au risque qu'elle se perde. Non pas que je m'en soucie, bien au contraire, ses problèmes étaient pour moi le cadet de mes soucis, mais je ne voulais pas avoir des problème avec Albus, étant donné que je j'étais contraint de veiller sur elle. Je la vis alors faire une moue de poisson qui venait tout juste de sortir de l'eau, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Cessez de me regarder de la sorte et comprenez que je ne peux me permettre de vous laisser gambader dans le château au risque qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Et sotte que vous semblait être, je ne voudrais pas avoir des problèmes en plus !

\- Mais que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive de plus ? je suis déjà morte, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai mourir une deuxième fois ! Se permit-elle de répondre en haussant le ton.

Un haussement de sourcils sur mon visage apparut. Que voulait-elle dire par " je suis déjà morte alors "qu'elle était en chair et en os ? se prenait-elle pour un fantôme ou était-elle parfaitement idiote comme j'en ai conclu ?

\- Miss Summer…

\- Mon nom est Jane !

Je m'apprêtais à lui rétorquer de la façon la plus désagréable que possible que je me moquais éperdument de la façon dont elle s'appelait, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez … Répondis-je d'une voix lasse tout en caressant l'arête de mon nez.

Il ne manquait plus que cela. Voilà que Lupin vient lui aussi me casser les pieds.

Décidément cette année commençait déjà à me taper sur les nerfs, ne pouvais-je pas avoir un moment à moi ? un moment où je puisse être seul sans être obligé de recevoir de la visite indésirable ? Mon regard de glace rencontra celui doux, trop doux, de mon ancien camarade de classe, j'essayais de l'intimider, ce qui marchait avec tout le monde, mon seul et unique atout pour faire fuir tous ceux que je ne souhaitais pas voir.

Décidément, la nature m'avait offert une chose irréprochable. La laideur et la froideur.

\- Bonjour Severus, mademoiselle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, puis, je pus voir avec énervement qu'elle aussi avait un petit sourire caché sur son visage.

\- Professeur... Lupin… Que me vaut ce … Plaisir de vous voir.

\- Inutile de faire semblant d'être heureux de me voir ici, au château, je viens simplement aux nouvelles. Il s'avança vers cette soit disant Jane puis pris doucement sa main dans la sienne. J'ai appris que vous avez passé la nuit dans les cachots, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? J'aurais pu vous offrir une chambre bien plus confortable, mais surtout une compagnie plus agréable, reprit-il en faisant allusion à ma gentillesse légendaire.

J'allais lui rappliquer de la façon la plus sadique qu'il soit, celle qu'il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires et qu'un monstre de son genre n'avait pas sa place à Poudlard mais cette idiote était plus rapide que moi et osa lui faire face.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, les cachots sont loin d'être désagréable, bien au contraire, j'ai bien dormi et je n'ai, pour le moment, aucun problème avec le professeur Rogue. Tout va trés bien.

Piqué par son orgueil je vis avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, qu'il était à court de mots.

\- Heu ... Très bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai plus besoin de m'inquiéter. Bonne journée à toi Severus, mademoiselle.

Il quitta enfin mes cachots, puis d'un coup de baguette magique, un gaz désodorisant imprégna dans tous mes cachots, de peur qu'ils empestent " le chien mouillé " !

Je me retournai vers cette femme qui avait eu le culot de répondre, de façon plutôt intelligente, je dois le dire, à ce cornichon, puis croisa une légère grimace sur son visage. Une main était posée sur son ventre et ses jambes tremblaient. Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en me remémorant qu'elle avait faim et que je devais, bien évidemment, jouer les chaperons en la guidant dans la grande salle.

Un soupire de lassitude sortie de ma bouche. Puis d'un mouvement de cape, j'avança vers la sortie.

\- Suivez- moi !

Elle leva les yeux puis croisa mon regard de glace.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Manger ! À moins que vous préfériez mourir de faim !

À suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3 : Le destin

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le destin**

 _On croit conduire le destin, mais c'est toujours lui qui nous mène, ce que la plume du destin a écrit, tout l'art des hommes ne peut l'effacer. Il n'y a pas un seul endroit sur terre où tu puisses échapper à ton destin, ni le combattre, parce qu'il est invincible._

 **Point de vu JANE**

Je suivis Severus, nous marchions tous les deux dans le plus grand des silences. Seul le bruit de nos pas se faisait entendre. J'avais un peu de difficulté de le suivre, étant donné que je portais des talons vertigineux et qu'à force, des ampoules commençaient à apparaître. J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de garder un visage " normal " puis essayais de suivre le mouvement. Il était étrange d'apprendre que même après la mort, on pouvait ressentir la douleur, et encore même, les besoins secondaires comme la faim par exemple. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage lorsque j'ai su que nous étions enfin arrivés. Je me suis prise la porte en beauté lorsque Severus l'ouvrit et oublia de la tenir lors de mon passage. Enfin oublia, je suis prête à parier qu'il l'avait pas exprès, d'ailleurs un sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage. _ _Maudite chauve-souris au nez crochu ! __

\- Très drôle … Vraiment très drôle ! marmonnais-je en serrant les dents.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour me demander si j'allais bien ou même alors me faire part d'une de ses remarques désagréables, comme à son habitude. Non, il ne fit rien, il continua simplement d'avancer dans la salle puis pour finir, s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Je repris également mon chemin puis avança dans la pièce tout en balançant mes yeux de partout. Cette salle était vraiment très belle, très grande.

Si j'avais bonne mémoire, cette salle était l'une des plus grandes du château. En temps normal, les quatre longues tables où les élèves prenaient leurs repas sont installées côte à côte. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait la Grande Table . J'étais en train de sourire lorsque je vis le regard chaleureux de Dumbledore sur moi. Je me souviens également qu'il arrivait qu'elle prenne une autre disposition lors de certains événements comme les bal de Noël, les examens. Le plafond était magique, il reflétait le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur et des bougies volantes éclairaient la salle.

Mes souvenirs étaient en fin de compte excellents. Tout y était, exactement comme J.k Rowling avait l'avait décrite.

Je quittais mes rêves puis réalisa que tous les regards étaient posés sur moi. Je gloussais intérieurement puis avança doucement vers Severus qui me fixait durement. J'aurai très bien pu choisir une autre place, mais hélas, je n'avais pas le choix, toutes les autres étaient occupées. Évidemment, pestais-je dans ma tête, qui aurait voulu s'assoir aux côtés du grand méchant Severus Rogue ?

Moi en tout cas, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Au contraire, mais lui par contre, ne semblait pas partager mon avis. Son regard était encore plus noir que la nuit et glacial que la glace elle-même. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage lorsque mes yeux clairs rencontrèrent sans vraiment le faire exprès ses onyx noirs et perçant tel qu'un corbeau.

Mon estomac gargouillait, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, j'avais trop faim, mais cette douleur disparue lorsque un festin digne d'un roi apparut sous mon nez en une seconde. Tout de suite, je me suis mise à sourire puis attrapa ma fourchette et mon couteau et attaqua les plats. Je pouvais voir du coin de mon œil les petits regards moqueurs du maître des potions puis haussa les épaules. Quand j'avais faim j'avais faim !

Alors que j'étais en train de savourer tous les plats posés devant mes yeux, une petite silhouette avança vers moi. Je reconnus tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du professeur Chourave et ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire lorsque celle-ci m'adressa un regard chaleureux.

\- C'est donc vous la petite qui s'est perdue dans la forêt interdite ? toute l'école ne parle que de vous !

Je me suis mise à ouvrir la bouche en grand puis à rougir. Les nouvelles vont vites à ce que je vois …

\- Toute … L'école ? Bredouillais-je en serrant ma fourchette.

Elle rigola face à mon regard pourpre de honte puis posa une main amicale sur mes épaules.

\- De quelle maison appartenez-vous ?

J'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle faisait allusion aux quatre maisons qui représentaient Poudlard. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Je me suis toujours imaginé d'être dans le monde de J. K. Rowling, que l'on me pose soigneusement le Choixpeau sur ma tête puis pour finir entendre le nom de la maison dans laquelle on allait me donner. Une maison à laquelle j'allait appartenir pour toujours. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être chez les Serpentard, pourquoi à votre avis ? Inutile de préciser à quel point j'étais tombée follement amoureuse du professeur Rogue au point même de vouloir appartenir dans sa propre maison.

Il n'y a pas longtemps je suis tombée par hasard sur le site PotterMore et répondu par la suite aux questions. J'ai eu pour maison Serpentard, le Patronus, le cheval, et une baguette de taille moyenne faite de plume de Phoenix. Un jeu bien constructif qui fait, mine de rien, passer le temps. _Le destin fait finalement bien les choses._

De nouveau je quittais mes songes pour revenir à ma drôle de réalité lorsque un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre. Severus commençait à perdre patience face mon esprit qui avait tendance a s'éclipser aussi facilement.

Que voulait-il après tout si je passais plus mon temps sur la lune que sur terre ?

\- Je ne suis pas une sorcière, en fait je suis …

Je n'eus pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que cette dernière me coupa gentiment.

\- Vous êtes une sorcière, autrement dit vous ne serez jamais rentrée dans le château.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils puis leva la tête. Oui bien sûr, que suis-je bête, évidemment que je suis une sorcière, avant de mourir mon âme m'a conduit ici et me voilà totalement comblée. Enfin presque, mes amis me manquaient, notamment Éva. Le fait de me savoir morte à dû lui briser le cœur et cela me rendait tellement triste. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si je n'étais pas sorti en boîte. J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi, regarder ma série Buffy contre les vampires ou alors Game of Thrones, mais non, je suis sorti avec mon amie et maintenant me voilà dans l'univers de J. K. Rowling sous forme de mi-vivante mi-morte. Mais d'un coté, être ici était plutôt une chance.

Enfin ..

Je ne savais plus trop si je devais qualifier cela comme une chance ou le contraire. Tout cela semblait si extraordinaire, mais en même temps étrange

j'hochais doucement de la tête puis reporta mon regard dans mon assiette ou un morceau de steak reposait entre des pommes de terre et de la salade. Je levais lentement les yeux puis tourna la tête. Je croisais le regard impassible du professeur Rogue puis hoqueta.

\- Bon appétit, soufflais-je avant de rougir comme une tomate.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil puis coupa doucement son steak sans mot dire. En fait, il ne faisait aucun bruit, même ses couverts restaient silencieux. Face à ce regard tellement sérieux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler.

.

.

Après avoir fini de manger et une fois Severus partit, je quittais à mon tour la grande salle puis marchais dans les grands couloirs du château en chantonnant. Je croisais sur mon passage plusieurs professeurs et les saluais avec un petit sourire.

J'essayais de trouver le chemin qui me mènerait droit aux cachots, non pas parce que j'avais une folle envie de voir Severus, mais parce que que j'avais laissé toutes mes affaires et je souhaitais m'assurer que rien n'était cassé, plus particulièrement mon Mac adoré.

Ce fut au bout d'une bonne heure que je suis parvenue à entrer dans les cachots. il va s'en dire que Poudlard est une très grande école et qu'il était très difficile pour moi de retrouver mon chemin.

Je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi Harry et Ron se pommaient toujours lorsqu'ils étaient en première année ! Un vrai labyrinthe ce château !

\- Il serait trop difficile pour vous de prévenir avant d'entrer ?! Surgit une voix rauque qui me fit instantanément sursauter. Des onyx noirs semblaient transpercer la noirceur de la salle. Un mouvement de cape se faisait entendre suivit sur des bruits de pas. La silhouette du sorcier apparut devant moi en montrant au passage un visage mécontent.

\- Désolée. Coupais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai laissé toutes mes affaires ici, je suis simplement venu les reprendre.

Severus haussa un sourcil puis avança vers moi, de manière lente et effrayante.

\- Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir ce qui se cache dans votre sac ?!

\- C'est privé ! Lançais-je en attrapant mon sac et en le protégeant contre mon torse.

Les traits sur son visage se crispèrent. J'ai tout de suite compris que je n'aurai jamais dû hausser le ton, mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'il se mêle de ma vie privé. j'avais horreur que l'on fouine dans mon sac, aprés tout, qu'elles femmes aimeraient qu'on lui fasse cela ?

Pendant que je reculais, il avançait. Son regard sombre plongé dans le mien. D'un coup de baguette mon sac s'envola et atterrit dans les mains du maître des potions.

\- Hey ! Rendez-moi mon sac ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Hurlais-je, stupéfaite.

Un rictus amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. J'en revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de se produire, de me faire. Comment avait-il osé m'arracher des mains mon sac, ma vie privée ?! Sans compter qu'il semblait trouver ce petit jeu hilarant.

\- Il se trouve que vous vous trouvez dans mes cachots, tous les droits me reviennent. Répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse, plongeant ce regard sombre, indéchiffrable dans le mien.

Et alors, était-ce une raison pour se permettre de fouiller dans mes affaires ? Je croisais les bras puis levais les sourcils. Ma colère s'est mise à accroître quand je le vis en train de fourrer son nez crochu dans mon sac puis sans crier gare, le retourna et vida le contenue par terre. Mon rouge à lèvres roula lamentablement pendant qu'il était en train d'étudier mon Samsung galaxie 5. J'ai cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand je vis ses gros doigts appuyés sur mon écran, cherchant probablement à le faire fonctionner.

\- Arrêtez ce n'est pas un joué !

Ayant peur qu'il casse mon écran , je me suis interposée tout en l'arrachant des mains. Évidemment, monsieur n'avait pas apprécié mon geste, son regard dur en disait gros, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

\- Il me reste encore de la batterie, repris-je doucement, afin d'éviter d'accroître sa mauvaise humeur, si vous voulez je peux…

\- Non, coupa-t-il, inutile que je perde mon temps. Tous ces objets moldus ne m'intéressent guère. D'un mouvement de cape il se retourna, ses cheveux suivaient le même rythme et de tout cela de manière souple et gracieuse. _Sexyyyyyyyyy._ Une folle envie de lui sauter dessus et de recouvrir son visage parfait de bisous me passa par la tête.

J'ouvris légèrement la bouche puis rougie. Ce geste a toujours eu pour effet de me faire fondre. Je me souviens les fois où je regardais les films Harry Potter avec mon amie, les cris hystériques que je poussais lorsque le grand Severus Rogue faisait son apparition.

\- Ôtez-moi cette expression béa de votre visage et venez ramasser vos affaires qui n'ont rien à faire par terre ! Surgis sa voix qui me fit, une énième fois sortir de mes songes.

J'aurais très bien pu rétorquer que c'était à lui de le faire, puis que c'est lui-même qui les a chaviré , mais le retins, je ne voulais pas provoquer sa colère, le connaissant plus que par coeur je savais à quel point qu'il ne valait mieux pas jongler avec ses sauts d'humeur.

Je levais discrètement les yeux au ciel puis soupira.

Je soupirais une énième fois quand je vis un rictus satisfait et moqueur se dessiner sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il me vit agenouillée, en train de ramasser mes affaires et les remettre soigneusement dans mon sac. Enfin soigneusement, je n'ai jamais été très soigneuse dans ma vie, bordélique était plutôt mon adjectif. Je pouvais voir tout en ricanant un haussement de sourcils de la part du maître des potions quand il vit la façon donc je rangeais mes affaires. Aaaaaah c'est vrai, monsieur est extrêmement maniaque, du moins c'est ce que les livres disent ! Mais je constate aujourd'hui, par moi-même, que son donjon était loin d'être propre, donc qu'il ne me fasse aucune remarque !

\- Gardez vos remarques désagréables pour vous, miss Summer ! Brisa, Severus le silence qui avait eu lieu.

La Legilimancie… Soufflais-je dans ma tête. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était extrêmement doué dans ce domaine. Je devais impérativement trouver le moyen de bloquer mon esprit avant que cette … Chauve-souris ne continue de s'y infiltrer sans mon consentement !

.

.

 **Point de vu SEVERUS.**

Sachant que cette petite écervelée n'avait rien avalée la veille, j'ai été contraint de l'accompagner dans la grande salle. Je pouvais deviner, avec sans trop de difficulté, mais aussi avec désagrément, que ses petits yeux espiègles se baladaient de partout, traînant au passage le pas, rendant la marche encore plus désagréable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Sans compter les escarpins quelle portaient aux pieds. Une horreur. La délivrance arriva au moment même où nous sommes arrivé devant les portes de la grande salle. J'ouvris les portes en grande vitesse et vis, avec lassitude, mais à la fois d'un regard amusé, celles-ci se refermer au moment même où elle voulait passer . « Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle s'attende à ce que je lui tienne la porte ! »

Un regard noir de sa part transperça mes yeux. Un regard qui ne provoqua chez moi, aucune peur, ni trouble, il fallait s'en dire que j'en étais en quelque sorte immunisé, puisque je passais le plus clair de mon temps à essayer de manipuler le seigneur des ténèbres et défier par la suite son regard assassin et dépourvu d'âme. Je maîtrisais à la perfection mes émotions.

Ne voulant ni me faire passer pour un homme bon, ni même défier les regards des autres, je laissais cette jeune femme, elle avait une main posée sur son nez et semblait honteuse, je me dépêchais de m'asseoir.

Tout doucement, elle marcha dans l'allée tout en posant ses yeux partout. Une expression d'émerveillement et de timidité apparut sur son visage. Elle avait des courbes gracieuses et une démarche presque féline. Sa chevelure blonde descendait en cascade au niveau de ses épaules suivait chacun de ses mouvements agiles.

J'avais presque du mal à m'en détacher des yeux, elle était si belle et semblait si innocente, je me demandais même comment une femme qui, paraissait aussi fragile, aurait pu rester en vie avec toutes les créatures qui abritent la forêt interdite, ou bien même, comment pourrait elle survivre si le seigneur des ténèbres s'attaquait à Poudlard ? D'autant plus elle ne semblait rien connaitre dans le domaine de la magie. Je fronçais les sourcils puis leva légèrement la tête. Cette petite devait partir, loin de Poudlard, mais surtout, loin de moi. Il me faudrait impérativement en parler avec Albus, lui aussi devait songer à prendre une décision, une bonne décision concernant cette jeune femme. Il devait agir.

Une délicate odeur sucrée vint me sortir de mes songes et titiller mes narines. Une odeur de miel apparue. Une senteur que j'appréciais beaucoup, provoquant en moi des images dérivées de ce produit qui me mirent l'eau à la bouche. J'ouvris un peu plus les yeux et me rendis tout de suite compte que cette délicieuse senteur provenait de cette mystérieuse femme qui avait eu la bonne idée de s'installer à mes côtés. Je pris une grande inspiration puis ignora sa présence.

Je pouvais sentir ses regards timides sur moi. Je faisais de mon mieux pour rester concentré dans mes pensées qui s'avéraient plus utiles, d'ailleurs, madame Pomfresh aurait très bientôt besoin de moi pour que je lui fabrique de nouvelles potions. Étant donné que la rentrée est proche. Tout ce temps perdu, toutes ses potions gaspillées et tout cela pour ses maudis cornichons sur pattes !

Les plats arrivèrent, je pouvais voir avec un sentiment que je ne saurais décrire, un sentiment qui ressortait à la fois de la surprise, du mépris et du dégoût, cette gourde dévorer tout ce qui lui tombait sous le nez. Pendant quelques secondes nos regards se sont croisés. Elle baissa les yeux la première, j'aurais pu jurer que ses pommettes avaient pris une teinte plus rose. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur mon visage avant que je le reporte vers mon assiette. Elle avait de la nourriture entre les dents et de la sauce tout autour de ses lèvres.

Cette femme avait autant de classe que le chien d'Hagrid, Sans exagèration !

Après avoir terminé mon assiette, j'ai pris la direction de mes cachots. Le seul endroit où je pouvais trouver le calme et la solitude. Du moins avant que Dumbledore n'est eut l'idée d'accueillir cette femme qui, sans gêne, se permit d'entrer sans mon consentement. Elle souhaitait reprendre ses affaires, m'avait-elle dit d'une petite voix à peine audible. Curieux de nature, mes yeux se sont automatiquement posés sur le sac qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras. J'eus un sourire sadique quand l'idée de le prendre et de fouiner dans ses affaires me sortait à l'esprit. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas eu l'audace, ce matin même, de fourrer son petit nez dans mes réserves ? Sans compter le nombre de potions qu'elle avait brisées dû à sa maladresse ! _Œil pour œil, dent pour dent_ , pestais-je.

\- Hey ! Rendez-moi mon sac ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Hurla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, le teint rougeâtre et les sourcils froncés

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur mon visage avant de lui rappeler, de ma voix doucereuse qu'elle se trouvait sur mon territoire et que tous les droits me revenaient . Elle prit un teint encore plus pourpre puis croisa fermement les bras.

Poussé d'une grande curiosité, mais aussi parce que les inventions des moldus me fascinaient en secret, je renversais tout le contenu de son sac puis quelque chose de doré et rectangulaire me tapa dans l'œil. Sans vraiment savoir quelle mouche lui avait donc piqué, un cri hystérique sortit de sa bouche puis m'enleva des mains l'objet que j'étudiais.

Ne voulant pas lui faire le plaisir de partager un moment de plus en sa compagnie, je décidais de lui répondre sèchement, que son univers moldu ne m'intéressait strictement pas et préférais tourner les talons, je voulais être seul. La solitude était pour moi le seul réconfort avec la vie.

\- N'en avez-vous donc pas assez ? Reprit-elle derrière mon dos, les bras toujours croisés contre son torse.

Je haussa un sourcil puis ne pris pas la peine de me retourner. Je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir là, ni même perdre mon temps.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous montrez insociable avec tout le monde alors que je sais que vous en valez bien plus ?

Brusquement, je me suis arrêté. Très lentement je me retournais puis croisa son regard mi-colérique mi-désolé. De quel droit cette petite idiote se permettait de me juger de la sorte alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas ?! Je sentais la colère monter en moi et dû faire un grand effort pour contrôler mes ardeurs.

\- Je suis désolée. Se rattrapa-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas dire cela. Elle releva ses yeux puis longea son regard clair et lumineux dans les miens. Mais si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous confier, ou même tout simplement une amie, je suis là. Reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce et timide avant de tourner les talons et quitter par la suite mes cachots.

Je suis resté sur place sans bouger et sans mot dire. Cette petite était vraiment étrange, prétendre que j'avais désespérément besoin de me confier en quelqu'un, était une belle sottise. Dans tous les cas, je ne voulais rien savoir d'elle.

Je n'accordais ma confiance en personne, ainsi personne ne pourra jamais me décevoir.

 _Pourquoi Merlin a-t-il fallu que le destin m'envoie une femme pareille ?_

 **A suivre ...**

 **dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **Bonne journée\ soirée.**

 **Et on pense a m'écrire une review, pour me faire part de vos avis, même négatifs, je serai contente ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : travail, nouvelle vie

Bonjour à vous, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce retard ... j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire et je manquais d'inspiration. Mais ne vous en fait pas, je suis de retour dans cette fiction. Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont déjà laissé une review, elles me font très plaisir ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

On rentre cette fois-ci uniquement sur le point de voir de Jane ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Travail, nouvelle vie.**

 **POINT DE VUE JANE**

Grâce au professeur Dumbledore, j'ai enfin eu ma propre chambre. Celle-ci était spacieuse, claire et dégageait une odeur agréable, a contrario des donjons du professeur de potions. Une grande salle de bain accompagnait cette pièce, où une immense baignoire y était logée au coin de la salle. Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas les parois dorées de la baignoire puis glissèrent juste après sur les huiles essentielles posées avec soin sur les étagères. La salle de bain était tellement grande qu'elle pouvait facilement accueillir au moins cinq personne . Lorsque je quittais la salle d'eau pour me rendre dans la salle à côté où reposait une grande armoire, je vis avec surprise un nombre incalculable de robes de toutes les couleurs rangées proprement et quelques paires de chaussures tout aussi magnifique les unes que les autres en dessous. En plus d'une splendide chambre, une salle de bain immense et un nombre inimaginable de vêtements, les fenêtres de ma chambre donnaient sur la façade du château et ses jardins. Une vue magnifique. Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'étais complètement heureuse et comblée.

Cependant une seule question trônait dans ma tête. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire à Poudlard ? Il était hors de question de rester ici ici sans rien faire. Je pourrais très bien aider le professeur Chourave, moi qui avais fait, il y a longtemps des études de biologie, je pourrais très certainement me rendre utile. Même si je savais que le monde moldu était très différent de celui des sorciers. Mais après tout, j'étais dans mon propre rêve, dans mon propre univers, tout se passera à ma guise. _ _Du moins je l'espèrais. __ Après m'être posée tout un tas de questions dont je n'arrivais pas à trouver des réponses cohérentes, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de prendre un bon bain.

Un son majestueux apparut lorsque les robinets s'ouvrirent. L'eau emplissait la baignoire laissant une fumer brûlante qui commençait à envahir toute la salle. J'ouvris un flacon d'huile essentielle que je pris au hasard puis versa le contenue dans l'eau. Une bonne odeur de lavande se faisait sentir ce qui me fit sourire. Une fois la baignoire entièrement remplit, je me déshabillais, entra mollement dans l'eau chaude tout en poussant un soupire d'extase.

Une fois propre, je sortis de la douche et m'essuyais vivement. Je me fis l'immense plaisir de me vêtir d'une des robes qui occupaient la grande armoire. J'avais opté pour une bleue. Cette couleur était celle qui allait le mieux avec mon teint et faisait ressortir à merveille la couleur de mes yeux. Celle-ci était très simple, longue, un petit bustier qui mettait en valeur ma taille fine. Autour de celle-ci, il y avait un petit noeud tout à fait coquet et discret.  
Après m'être habillée, j'ai décidé de quitter la salle.

J'avais grandement besoin de prendre l'air !

De là où j'étais, c'est-à-dire au parc de Poudlard, une vue resplendissante s'offrait à moi. Un nombre incalculable de montagnes, dont le haut était caché par un épais brouillard, plus près, un grand lac où quelques oiseaux y survolaient donnant un aspect très reposant et harmonieux. J'étais comme hypnotisée, mes yeux s'étaient accoutumés à la clarté du lieu où je me trouvais et je pouvais respirer en tout aise, l'air frai d'un matin calme. J'avais appris, il y a quelques jours avant ma mort, que Poudlard était un endroit situé en Ecosse et caché des Moldus. Il a était ensorcelé pour que, si un Moldu le regarde, il ne verrait qu'une vieille ruine moisie avec un écriteau au-dessus de l'entrée qui signale : " DÉFENSE D'ENTRER." Étant donnée que j'étais morte et en quelque sorte dans mon propre paradis, il était normal que je puisse voir et même rentrée à l'intérieur du château. Et pourquoi pas m'imaginer être une sorcière et par la suite pratiquer de la magie ? Haha, la " vie " est tellement plus simple quand tu es décédée !

Tellement plus simple quand tu es décédée …

Comme hypnotisée vers cette vue magnifique presque irréelle, j'avançais tout doucement sans jamais quitter les montagnes des yeux. Mes cheveux blonds volaient doucement caressant de temps à autre mon visage glacial dû à la fraicheur. Pieds nus j'avançais, il faisait très froid, mais cette température ne semblait pas me déranger plus que cela.

* * *

Après une petite balade a l'extérieur qui m'a fait un bien fou, je me suis dit qu'il était grand temps que je trouve un passe-temps des jours à venir, comme je l'ai dit, il était hors de question que je reste ici à rien faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez si je vous propose d'aider madame Chourave dans la botanique, elle est surchargée en ce moment et commence à fatiguer ? Souffla la voix du vieux directeur de l'école.

J'avais réussi à prendre mon courage à deux mains et monter seule les escaliers qui menaient vers son bureau. Je n'irais pas dire que c'était un jeu d'enfant, bien au contraire, dans son château, des escaliers mobiles qui changaient sans arrêt de direction n'étaient pas évident, surtout quand tu n'avais pas l'habitude de vivre ici... J'étais confortablement installée sur un siège en velours puis sur la petite table basse un thé aux fruits rouges était gentiment fait par son elfe de maison. Je bus gorgée par gorgée, la mixture envahit tout mon corps de bien-être et je me sentis petit à petit mieux. Dumbledore m'observait avec de petits yeux malicieux. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, déposa doucement la tasse avant de répondre.

\- C'est parfait, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire à la base. Lançais-je toute heureuse.

Et c'était vrai, j'ai toujours eu un don pour entretenir les plantes, d'ailleurs ma mère me disait souvent que je finirai soit botaniste ou alors travaillerai chez un fleuriste. J'eus un grand sourire puis me leva doucement une fois que j'eus fini mon thé.

\- Quand est-ce que je commence ? Demandais-je avec impatience. J'avais plus hâte de faire quelque chose de ma vie, pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de faire ce que j'aimais vraiment.

C'était étrange de le dire, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir l'occasion de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Avant, ma vie était assez complexe et je ne savais pas si je pouvais dire si j'étais heureuse ou non. Pour mon ancien boulot, côté argent, il n'y avait pas à se plaindre, ce boulot n'était pas si terrible que cela, mais au fond de moi j'ai toujours sus que secrètaire médicale n'etait pas fait pour moi. Je voulais un métier qui bouge. Etant donnée que j'ai du abondonné mon rêve afin de venir aux besoin de mes parents, oui parce que travailler dans la botanique ne rapportait pas grand chose, comparait aux boulot dans les bureau, surtout dans les cabinés médicale, j'avais vraiment l'étrange impression qu'aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vie était en train de naitre.

Dumbledore se leva également puis posa une main amicale sur mes épaules.

Apparement c'était une manie chez eux. Moi qui n'était pas specialement une personne trés tactile, j'ai du prendre sur moi pour ne pas faire une petite grimace.

\- Quand vous voulez, ma petite. En passant, que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle vie ici ? Vous plait-elle ? Répondit-il en souriant.

Je me suis mise a me mordiller la lèvre inférieur puis avança doucement vers lui.

\- Je pense.

\- Vous pensez, seulement ? Reprit-il sous un autre sourire malicieux.

Je remis une méche de mes cheveux en place puis souffa que jamais je n'aurais cru que la mort serait une chose aussi ... génial, peut-être ? Enfin c'est ce que j'aurai voulu répondre, mais j'eus pas eu le courage de le dire.

\- Je me sens bien, voir trés bien.

\- Parfait. Il avança vers la porte puis l'ouvrit en douceur tout en me laissant une petite place pour que je puisse passer. Je vous souhaite alors une bonne journée. Revenez-me voir si vous avez le moindre problème. Et n'oubliez pas, vous n'êtes pas seule ici.

Encore des paroles sages de Dumbledore qui se révèlaient toujours aussi agréable a entendre. Rien de tel que les paroles d'un vieux sorcier pour augmenter la bonne humeur.

J'hochais la tête puis quitta la salle tout en le remerciant pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Heureuse de repartir avec un nouveau travail, je me pressa de voir madame Chourave afin de l'aider, je devais me changer car ma robe était bien trop jolie pour ce genre de travail. Je devais avoir au moins un pantalon et un haut normal.

Alors que je traversais les couloirs, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, un fou-rire s'empara de moi, les passants devaient sans doute me prendre pour une folle, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais heureuse, incroyablement heureuse. Une personne normal prendrai du temps a s'y faire lorsqu'elle est contraint de recommencer une nouvelle vie, mais moi, j'étais une personne qui s'adaptais facilement, quelque soit l'endroit, du moment qu'on me laissait un minimum de liberté. Une voix rigide mit fin a mon moment de rigolade. Devant moi une femme de grande taille, me regadrait de manière trés prononcé. Elle portait des vêtements verts, un chapeau pointu et ... OMG... Non pas elle ...

\- J'ai appris que vous allez travailler avec ma collégue.

\- Heu ... Elle haussa un sourcil, je me suis mise a glousser puis repris d'une voix un peu tremblotante. Oui, grâce au professeur Dumbledore je ...

\- Je sais. Coupa-elle tout en levant la tête. Quand commencez-vous ?

\- Il m'a dit que je pouvais commencer quand je voulais. Répondais-je d'une voix plus séche.

\- Je vois. Suivez-moi, dans ce cas.

Je suivais la sorcière sans mot dire, mes yeux se baladaient le long des murs, où vivaient d'incroyable tableaux qui me saluaient.

\- Ou allons-nous ? Demandais-je subitement.

\- Je vous emmène dans la salle des professeurs, ainsi qu'est votre place a présent.

Une fois arrivée à destination, Minerva posa ses mains sur la poignet de la porte puis leva la tête face à moi.

\- Je trouve cela étrange que Dumbledore vous autorise à vivre ici, cela prouve, que vous êtes également une sorcière. Dans le doute, essayer de … Rester silencieuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira.

\- Parce qu'il ny a rien de commun à ce que le directeur invite une parfaite inconnue au château. Je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de speciale, trés speciale. Pour votre bien, veuillez vous montrer discrète si vous voulez faire bonne impression.

Elle ouvrit la porte puis m'invita à entrer. La salle était grande et quelques professeurs étaient en train de discuter entre eux. En fait personne ne sembler apercevoir ma venue. Un sourire se dessina au coin de mes lèvres quand je vis, plus loin, dans un coin, le professeur Lupin en train de lire un livre. Il était seul et semblait très concentré dans sa lecture.

\- Je vous laisse, Jane, et faites comme chez vous.

J'hochais doucement la tête puis avança prudemment vers Lupin. C'était la seule personne que je connaissais dans cette salle, mise à par le professeur de métamorphose. Je m'apprêtais de le voir quand la porte se mît à s'ouvrir, laissant place à une femme de petite taille et de forte corpulence. Je plissais des yeux puis vit le professeur de métamorphose me faire un signe en sa direction.

\- Vous devez allez la voir. Souffla elle dans mes oreilles.

\- Je .. Heu ouais …

\- Allez-y ne faites pas l'enfant ‼ Me poussa-elle gentiment vers le professeur Chourave.

* * *

Affalée sur mon lit j'étais en train de rire. Heureuse de commencer finalement mon travail demain, j'avais toute la journée devant moi pour me consacrer à la lecture. Heureusement que j'avais toujours sur moi deux bouquin, à savoir Romeo et Juliette et Pride and Préjudice. Non non non, je ne suis pas du tout intéressée aux romans d'amour … Enfin peut-être un peu en fait. Alors que je m'apprêtais d'entamer un chapitre lu et relu, trois petits coups virent de la porte. J'avala doucement ma salive puis reposa le livre dans mon sac.

\- Entrez ?

Ce fut le professeur Chourave qui entra avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Escusez-moi mademoiselle Summer, mais il se trouve que j'aurais en fin de compte besoin de votre aide, maintenant, c'est possible ?

\- Bien sûr ‼ Répondais-je en me levant brusquement du lit. Laissez-moi juste un instant pour me changer…

\- Bien entendu ma petite, rejoignez-moi dans le champs dés que vous serez prête.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, je sauta sur l'armoire puis attrapa un pantalon puis un haut simple afin de ne pas risquer de le salir pendant mon travail. Une fois un jean simple et un haut de couleur gris sur moi, j'attrapa en grande vitesse la brosse puis un élastique et m'attacha en un rien de temps, grossièrement les cheveux en une queue de cheval. En même temps mes cheveux n'étaient pas très long voir assez courts. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre puis hoqueta de surprise lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je suis tombé nez à nez devant …

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas, _pour une fois_ , regardez où vous allez, Summer ?!

Severus Rogue … Bien sûr, il fallait s'y attendre. Il devait sans doute me trouver ridicule habillée comme je l'étais, et n'en parlons pas de ma coiffure dont quelques mèches commençaient déjà à tomber. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens, je pouvais voir, tout en me mordillant les lèvres, le soulèvement de sa tunique dû a ses respirations. Elles étaient lentes et profondes. J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de calmer les battements de mon cœur, mais s'était trop dur. Ce type me rendait complétement dingue. Je gloussais à l'idée qu'il pouvait entendre mes pensées. J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne les entendait pas...

Il haussa un sourcil puis croisa les bras face à mon visage dépité.

\- Où comptiez-vous allez comme ça ?

\- Retrouver mon fiancé. Lançais-je sardoniquement.

Il haussa une nouvelle fois les sourcils puis me dévisagea de haut en bas, cela avait pour don de me déstabiliser, puis, sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

\- Voyez-vous cela …

Il fallait vraiment que je trouve la force de lui répondre sèchement, ou sinon, si je continue avec ce genre de réactions tels qu'une gamine en pleinne puberté, il découvrirait que j'en pince pour lui.

\- Bon, coupais-je tout en essayant de passer, je vais être en retard, je dois allez bosser.

Il se mît à ricaner puis bloqua le passage.

\- Et puis-je savoir pour qui travaillez-vous ?

\- Attendez … Serait-ce un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Laissez-moi passer je vais être en retard ! Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore appréciera le fait que vous m'aurais …

\- Il suffit ‼ Trancha-t-il. Je pouvais voir ses sourcils se froncer puis il tourna rapidement les talons. Étalée contre le mur j'essayais bien tant que de mal d'arrêter les battements rapides de mon cœur puis me remis doucement en chemin pour aller travailler.

Après une dur journée de travail, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de sauter à la douche afin d'enlever toute cette crasse sur moi. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou, les goûtes brûlante se ruilèrent tout le long de mon corps, malaxant au passage mes muscles endolorie. Une noisette de shampoing à la vanille dans mes cheveux puis une fois entièrement propre et sèche j'enfila un peignoir rose puis coiffa en douceur mes cheveux tout en chantonnant.

Une fois dans ma chambre, quelque chose me coupa. Quelqu'un c'était permis d'entrer sans ma permission, mes livres avaient changé des place. Je referma doucement la porte puis m'adossa contre elle. C'était sûrement le professeur de métamorphose ou bien alors le professeur Chourave qui est venu voir si j'allais bien. Oui ça devait sûrement être l'une d'elles, tentais-je de me rassurer.

Un coup d'œil à sur ma montre et constat qu'il était bientôt l'heure d'aller manger. Je repensais à cette journée, et à la patience et à la gentillesse du professeur Chourave. Nous avions bien travaillé, mais eu le temps de discuter un peu. Apparemment le nom le professeur Chourave était Pomona et était en fait la directrice des Poufsoufle. Une chose que j'ignorais, à croire que je ne savais pas tout de l'univers d'Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, vais-je aussi le rencontrer en chair et en os ?

J'enfila les premiers vêtements qu'ils me venaient sous les yeux puis me rua vers la grande salle,j'avais une faim de loup et espérait manger un bon steak avec des frites. Oui ces choses simples mais qui font tellement plaisir !

Une fois arrivée dans la grande salle, je rejoignis sans attendre mon amie Pomona qui discutait avec Hagrid. Tout le monde était là et une merveilleuse ambiance régnait dans l'immense pièce du château, à table, comme le l'espérais il y avait belle et bien des frittes et de la viande, je pouvais également voir Dumbledore me tendre un verre tout en me souriant, je fis de même puis l'imita et bu le contenu et …

\- Beuuuuuurk ‼‼

Aussitôt fait aussitôt j'ai recraché l'immonde contenue dans le verre …Tout le monde avait le regard sur moi. C'est au bout de quelques secondes que je me suis rendu compte que la victime de cet incident était Severus Rogue. Je risquais un regard vers lui puis vis une substance orange dégouliner le long de son visage visiblement mécontent de la bêtise que je venais de faire, le pauvre, il devait à présent encore plus me haïr qu'il me détestait déjà. Une vague de rire se faisait entendre et je ne pouvais pas non plus m'empêcher de faire de même, ce qui avait pour don de l'agacer encore plus. Encore une fois, le pauvre...

\- Et bien Severus, le teint orange vous va bien ! On croirait presque que vous êtes allez au soleil ! Rigola le professeur Lupin.

La vague de rire se fit plus intense, je pouvais voir le Visage du directeur de Poudlard, dépité. Et il y avait de quoi. Je me sentais horriblement honteuse puis reposa le verre tout en adressant un regard d'excuse vers Severus.

\- Professeur Rogue je ... Sans plus attendre, la chauve souris sur patte se leva de table puis quitta la grande salle sans un mot. Je rigolais de plus belle puis m'arrêta une fois que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas très gentil de rire alors qu'il c'est taper la honte devant ses collègue.

\- Je crois que vous n'aimez pas le jus de citrouille, ma belle, sourit madame Chourave. Hagrid rigola puis tapota doucement sur mes épaules.

\- Je crois aussi … Excusez-moi , je dois aller m'excuser au près de lui.

\- Vous devriez manger un peu mademoiselle Summer, vous aurez tout le temps de le faire après.

\- Sans doute … Soufflais-je d'une voix a peine audible tout en jouant avec mes frites et mon morceau de steak, bientôt noyé dans la tonne de Ketchup que j'ai mi.

Après le repas, j'irais voir Severus et lui demander pardon. Après le repas ou ... demain ... Je secouais la tête tout en me giflant intérieurement. Non, pas demain, après le repas. Après tout qu'ai-je a craindre mise a part sa bonne humeur légendaire, une engueulade et me faire rejeter comme un chien ? Je rigolais toute seule puis termina mon repas.

\- Mademoiselle Summer ...

\- Oui ?

\- Vous avez du Ketchup sur votre nez ...

A suivre ...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, la prochaine fois on rentrera dans le point de vue de Severus. Un chapitre très drôle vous attend ;)

Bonne soirée à vous ! Et laissez-moi une review ;)


	5. Chapter 5 : Amis ?

**CHAPITRE 5 : Amis ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Point de vu SEVERUS**

Enseigner m'agacait , les élèves m'agacaient et mes collègues m'agacaient également. Je ne comprendrais jamais la décision d'Albus. Héberger une parfaite inconnue sous prétexte qu'elle n'a nul part ou aller, m'agacait et cela encore plus ! Mais à quoi bon répéter cette phrase sans arrêt, puisqu'elle ne partira pas. Pour cela faudrait qu'elle commette un acte formellement interdit, inscrit dans le règlement de l'école.

Peut-être devrais-je forcer le destin pour que cela arrive...

Alors que je marchais dans les couloirs sombres de l'école, en direction de mes cachots, le seul endroit qu'il existe dans ce monde si ennuyant, capable de me donner une once de repos et de gaieté, je vis la porte de sa chambre entrouverte ou une petite lumière éclairait à peine la pièce. J'eus la curiosité d'ouvrir la porte puis constata qu'elle était vide. Je vis un sac posé sur son lit. Il était ouvert. Fouineur comme je suis, je découvris tout un tas d'objet étrange, puis alors que celui-ci tomba par terre sous un bruit sourd, je vis un livre, je le ramassa puis haussa les sourcils. " _Roméo et Juliette"_. J'ai à peine lu le résumé que celui-ci me donna déjà la nausée. La dernière fois que j'ai mi le nez dans ses affaires s'était la fois ou elle s'est permise d'entrer dans mes cachots sans y être invitée. Elle n'avait pas appréciait que je prenne son soit disant téléphone et moi encore moins qu'elle est osé me donnez des ordres et me lancer des regards insolants.

Je ne savais pas qu'elle lisait ce genre d'ouvrage. J'étais en quelque sorte surpris. Du moins maintenant que j'y pense, non. Je comprenais à présent d'ou venait sa stupidité. Je ne comprendrais jamais les moldus et leurs goûts littéraires. J'étais bien trop habitué de lire des livres hautement cultivés que voir ce genre de bouquin, me répugnait. Dans quel monde nous vivons, je me le demande encore.

Stupide Moldu. Stupide planète.

Ou es-tu passer, belle époque ?

Je quittais sa chambre pour aller enfin trouver du repos, là ou personne ne pourrait m'ennuyer. Ni même cette stupide blondasse.

Qu'elle ose !

Si je pouvais rester le restant de mes jours cloisonner dedans, je le ferais. Hélas, tout ce que j'ai souhaité dans la vie, je ne l'ai jamais obtenue. Dire que ma vie est faite ainsi. Parfois je maudissais la personne qui a écrit mon destin. Comment peut-on se permettre d'imaginer une telle vie ?

Vite que je rejoigne mes donjons, plus vite j'y serais et plus vite je pourrais trouver un brun de bonheur à ma si longue et ennuyeuse vie de professeur de potion.

\- Oh Severus !

Merlin. J'ai parlé trop vite.

Je poussais un long sifflement de lassitude lorsque la voix de Pomfresh agressa mes oreilles.

Que me voulait-elle encore ? Ne pouvais-je pas avoir le plaisir de rejoindre mes donjons, en paix ?! Je l'entendis courir, puis m'arrêta à contre coeur quand cette dernière poussa des soupirs pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Severus... oufff...

Elle s'adossa contre les murs du château puis une fois qu'elle est reprit tout son souffle, elle continua.

\- J'aurais besoin de plus de potion anti-douleur, quelques élèves se sont blessés lors des entraînements au Quidditsh...

J'eus un haussement de sourcils. Les voilà quelques jours rentrés qu'il y a déjà des blessés ? Si cela tenait qu'a moi aucune potion d'apaisement ne leur serait donné !

Sals gamins ! Des incapables !

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'en fournir le plus rapidement que possible ? Elle m'adressa un regard presque suppliant.

\- Je verrais demain. Avais-je répondu sous une intonation glaciale.

\- Bien entendu ! Bonne soirée, Severus !

J'espérais passer une bonne soirée avant qu'elle ne vienne me demander du travail supplémentaire. Comme ci que perdre mon temps à enseigner pour ses cornichons sur pattes n'était pas suffisant. Alors que j'étais en train de chercher tous les ingrédiens pour la livraison, qui, j'espèrais au plus profond de moi, serait faite demain, afin que je puisse passer à autre chose, je remarquais qu'il me manquait quelque chose, du percil enchanté. Un grognement sourd sortit de ma gorge.

Demain, j'irais voir Chourave.

Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je suis allé lui rendre une très courte visite.

\- Et bien mademoiselle Summer, je crois vous savoir trouver votre toute première mission. Prenez cette pince et découpez-moi quelques tiges. Faites très attention, les plantes enchantées ne se laissent pas couper aussi facilement, elles se défendront dés qu'elles sentiront une menace !

J'eus un soupire d'agacement, voir cette ecervellée ici, savoir qu'elle était en train de me faire perdre mon temps, avait le don de me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Je la voyais en train de se débattre avec les persils enchantés et esperais au plus profonde de moi qu'elle abandonne. Les mains dans la terre, toute abîmées, sa robe de couleur bleue devenue toute sale et ses cheveux blonds, collés sur son front lui donnant un aspect encore plus pathétique. Voulant rendre les choses plus amusantes, et aussi parce que j'étais las de rester ici à regarder cette sotte, je murmurais quelques incantations, rendant les plantes plus agressives et la chose plus difficile.

Ce fut au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'elle réussie sa première mission. Essoufflée, blessée et sale, elle s'essuya le front dont sa sueur perlait le long de sa fine peau. Je regardais cette femme comme ci qu'elle était la chose qui me répugnait le plus dans ce monde. Et c'était le cas, elle me répugnait au plus haut point. Je n'aimais pas ces manières, sa façon de regarder les gens, de s'exprimer. Au fait, rien d'elle ne me plaisait.

\- Voilà, je crois que ça suffira, souffla-t-elle en se relevant, grimaçant lorsque des douleurs lançaient de façon brutal dans tout son dos.

\- Et bien ma petite, pour une première fois, je trouve que vous vous en êtes bien sortie, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

Cette dernière m'adressa un regard noir. Elle avait compris mon manège. Je ne regrettais rien.

J'émis un petit rictus amusé à la place d'une réponse.

\- Le persil enchanté est l'une des plantes les plus agressives que je cultive, je pense que vous êtes capable de m'aider d'avantage. Enfin, si vous le voulez bien.

Elle afficha un sourire qui me donnait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux !

Elle se retourna vers moi, toujours avec cet air débile sur son visage.

\- J'espère que cela est suffisant, si il vous en faut plus, je serais ravi de vous en apporter !

Ses grands yeux bleus fixèrent les miens, comme ci qu'ils attendaient qu'ils se mettent à exprimer la même joie. Mon regard resta de glace. Il n'était pas question de rire. Tout ce que je voulais s'était de retourner dans les bas-fonds du château et sa démisison. Je voulais qu'elle parte, loin de l'école et surtout loin de moi !

Elle me donna en perdant son sourire son panier remplit de persil puis recula.

\- Allez donc vous rafraîchir un peu mon enfant, souffla Chourave.

Je la vis hocher la tête puis quitter le jardin enchanté d'un pas rapide.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte, torturer cette pauvre petite est scandaleux ! Lança-t-elle une fois que Jane ait quitté cet endroit.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, avais-je répondu en croisant les bras.

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent Severus, je suis peut-être une vielle femme, mais je ne suis pas stupide !

J'ouvris doucement la bouche m'appretais de répondre, mais elle ne me laissa pas de repit.

\- Jane à besoin d'aide. Ne pensez-vous pas que d'agir de la sorte pourrais aggraver les choses ? Ne trouvez vous pas qu'elle est suffisamment fragile et déboussolée ?

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'elle reste ! Coupais-je d'un ton froid tout en déposant le panier remplit de persil.

Je ressentais un début de colère monter et moi et je ne tenais pas à le renverser.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tant de haine ? Elle ne vous a rien fait !

\- Le simple fait qu'elle soit ici m'affecte. J'y peux rien si elle ne m'inspire pas confiance. Et vous savez-qui l'avait envoyé ici pour nous espionner, y avez vous songé ?!

Et il y avait de quoi de s'inquiéter. Le fait qu'une soit disante inconnue prétende d'arriver de nul part et de ne rien connaître dans le domaine de la magie mais qui arrive tout de même à voir le château restait louche. Hélas, personne à part moi n'avait suffisamment d'intelligence et les pieds sur terre pour voir cette possibilité.

\- Je crois bien que l'insociabilité n'est pas le seul problème que vous avez Severus. Enfin bon, de toute façon à quoi bon, vous aurez toujours le dernier mot !

\- Puisque j'ai raison.

J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi puis me retourna. Je pouvais croiser de nouveau ses yeux couleur océan qui faisaient un drôle de contraste avec sa peau si pâle et ses lèvres orangers, puis tourna très vite la tête. Elle avait un regard presque envoûtant, un vrai visage d'ange. Pas étonnant qu'elle avait réussi à tous les convaincre de rester. Mais avec moi ça ne fonctionnait pas. Elle serait la plus belle femme au monde que je resterais sur mes gardes. J'ai toujours eu un don pour ressentir les choses, et elle, je ne la sentais clairement pas.

Elle avait beau me faire des sourire, des yeux doux qu'elle restait indifférente et suspect. D'un mouvement sec de ma cape, je quittais le jardin enchanté pour aller rejoindre mes potions.

.

.

 **Point de vu JANE**

Je ne comprenais pas la froideur qu'avait Severus envers moi. J'aurais juré de n'avoir rien fait pour le froisser, peut-être était-ce le coup du jus de citrouille qu'il n'a pas aimé ? Peut-être devrais-je envisager d'avoir une discussion avec lui, afin de tout mettre au clair. Sinon, niveau professionnel, j'étais très fière de moi, réussir cette première mission était une bonne chose, et le fait d'avoir réellement un travail m'enchantais vraiment. Ma vie commençait à ressembler à quelque chose.

\- Ne faites pas attention à lui, son cœur est aussi dur que la roche elle-même !

J'ouvris doucement la bouche avant que mes pensées se concentrent de nouveau sur cette chauve-souris sur pattes.

\- Dites, soufflais-je d'une voix à peine audible. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ?

Elle posa une main amicale sur mes épaules puis soupira qu'il était comme ça de nature puis retourna dans ses cueillettes. Je me suis mise à la suivre à pas rapide, pour une vielle personne, elle se déplaçait vite !

\- Mais il doit bien y avoir une raison, personne ne peut être aussi froid !

Elle se retourna brusquement. J'étais à deux doigts de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Aide moi a attraper ses lianes, je suis trop petite !

J'exécutais sans attendre tout en me posant tout un tas de questions concernant Severus. J'espérais trouver une personne vivant dans ce château capable de me donner des réponses. Hélas, la seule personne susceptible de me répondre était la source en question. Nous étions tellement concentré dans notre travail que nous avions même pas vu le temps passer. L'astre lunaire venait tout juste de remplacer le soleil.

\- Allez ma petite, rentrons nous préparer pour le dîner. Au fait, vous comptez manger avec quelqu'un en particulier ?

Mise à part Hagrid, Romulus et elle, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis dans ce château... J'imagine passer une soirée en leur compagnie, si cela restait possible.

\- Venez avec nous, si ça vous chante.

Elle m'adressa un petit regard amical avant de sécuriser son potager en lançant des sors contre tous types d'insectes qui pourraient s'introduire.

\- Avec plaisir ! Lançais-je en souriant à pleines dents. Oh... Severus à oublié son panier... Je vais le lui rapporter.

\- Non, qu'il se débrouille ! Fermons et partons d'ici, répondit cette dernière d'une voix autoritaire.

Je poussais un petit rire puis hochais la tête. Elle avait raison.

J'aida une dernière fois ma " patronne " puis partie me préparer pour le repas. Une bonne douche chaude, des vêtements propres, me voilà prête ! Avant de quitter ma chambre, je remarque que l'emplacement de mon sac avait changé. Quelqu'un s'est permis de rentrer et de fouiner dans mes affaires pendant que j'étais en soirée chez Hagrid. Une invitation fait à la dernière minute. Une chouette soirée ou j'ai pu faire la connaissance de la petite amie de Romulus, Tonks, une fille vraiment sympa, elle et mois avions pleins de points en commun. Tonks était une Métamorphomage, c'est-à-dire une personne capable de changer son visage de forme et sa couleur de cheveux.

Je trouvais qu'elle allait parfaitement avec le professeur Lupin.

Pour revenir au problème concernant ce fouineur, je demanderais à Albus des clés. S'il y a bien une chose que je détestais le plus, c'est que l'on fouille dans mes affaires. Je quittais ma chambre pour rejoindre mes nouveaux amis dans la grande salle. Comme toujours, le festin était somptueux et l'ambiance agréable, même si je pouvais voir de ma vue périphérique les regards froids que le professeur Rogue me lançaient. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand Hagrid me servit du jus de citrouille. La tête de Severus, ce soir là, restera a vie graver dans ma mémoire.

\- Peut-être en voudrait-il encore ? Rigola le semi-géant.

Je rigolais encore puis m'approchai un peu plus de lui.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Depuis la soirée que nous avions passé, Hagrid et moi sommes devenue assez proche et il n'était plus question de nous vouvoyer.

\- Il ne te lâche pas du regard. Lève les yeux, et tu verras...

\- Je le sais. Pourquoi Severus me déteste autant ? Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il m'en veut toujours pour le petit incident ? Il est vrai que nous avions tous bien ri... Peut-être l'a-t-il mal pris ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Severus n'aime personne, et s'il n'aime personne, c'est, à mon avis, parce qu'il est persuadé que personne ne l'aime.

Au moment ou il avait dit ça, ou mes pensées on tout de suite pris une autre forme, un peu de compassion, peut-être, mes yeux se sont levés pour croiser un regard encore plus sombre que la nuit. En fait, il était exactement le même Severus que celui que JK Rowling a écrit. Je connaissais la raison de sa froideur. Tomber amoureux de sa meilleure amie, la perdre suite à une maladresse de sa part pour ensuite la savoir dans les bras de celui qui le malmenait était horrible. Il s'est crée une carapace. J'aurais du m'en doutait, surtout aprés avoir entendu quelques professeurs souffler qu'il n'avait aucun ami dans le château. En fait j'étais litteralement plongé dans son histoire...

J.K Rowling... Je t'adore !

Je pourrais essayer de me rapprocher un peu de lui, essayer d'être une amie, peut-être était-il froid avec moi parce qu'il croit que je me moque de lui.

Je regrettais vraiment d'avoir ri comme une bécasse la nuit dernière.

Il ne me quittait pas du regard, et moi non plus. J'essayais de lire en lui, mais s'était impossible. Il s'avait parfaitement cacher ses émotions. Je ne pouvais dire si ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là était une envie de me tuer ou alors de l'admiration. Nos regards ont dû se décrocher quand Hagrid me posa des questions concernant mon premier jour de travail. Je pouvais voir que Severus ne m'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Je lui raconta mes exploits, sans oublier la scéne du persil enchanté, cela l'amusa beaucoup.

Une fois le repas terminé, tous quittèrent la grande salle pour rejoindre leur chambre. Je vis Severus dans le couloir qui rejoignait ma chambre, l'appela puis couru. À bout de souffle je me suis mise à l'appeler une dernière fois et c'est enfin qu'il se retourna, sourcils arqués et bras croisés. Mon cœur cessa quelques secondes de battre. Severus était vraiment un sorcier impressionnant, a chaque fois que je le voyais et que je me retrouvais devant lui, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être anxieuse. Severus inspirait la crainte et la froideur, seul un fou ou un menteur pourrait prétendre le contraire.

Etrangement, je l'appréciais beaucoup. Même si à un aspect froid et repoussant, je restais persuadé qu'au fond de lui un ange dormait. Peut-être étais-je en train de commettre une erreur, peut-être que vouloir être l'amie du redoutable professeur de potion était une très mauvaise idée.

C'était probable. Mais dans tous les cas, je devais/voulais, essayer. Lily Evans et lui étiez bien amis, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Etrange, étrange, pas si étrange que cela puisque depuis toute petite j'en ai fait une adoration...

\- Un problème, miss Summer ?

Sa voix rauque traversa mes oreilles comme le son le plus agréable et effrayant que j'ai connu. Il était là à me fixer puis s'avança un peu plus vers moi.

\- Vous... Gloussais-je. Bonne soirée, Severus !

Je le vis lever encore plus ses sourcils vers le haut puis plonger son regard plus profond dans le mien.

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous veniez de me faire perdre mon temps ? Lança-t-il de sa voix douceureuse.

Je secouais rapidement et bêtement la tête puis recula.

\- Je...

Allez ma grande, lance toi, après tout, qu'elle mal vas-tu avoir de plus, tu es déjà morte !

\- J'aimerais que nous soyons amis.

Il ouvrit doucement la bouche comme ci qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela avant de reprendre un air glacial.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Avais-je répondu brusquement, les bras croisés ? Que vous ai-je fait ? Pourquoi refusez-vous de me laisser une chance ?

 **A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6: Une idiote, mais speciale

Bonjour a vous, j'espère que vous vous portez bien.

Je suis désolé de poster que maintenant, j'avais pas mal de chose à faire. Mais me revoilà avec un chapitre tout frai pour vous, et en plus, il ne s'agi que du point de vu de Severus, ce qui était plus difficile a écrire haha.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : Une idiote, mais speciale**

 **Point de vu SEVERUS**

 **.**

 _\- J'aimerais que nous soyons amis._

 _\- Certainement pas._

 _\- Et pourquoi pas ?_

 _._

J'ignorais si je devais en rire ou bien en vomir. C'était presque à ce demander si je ne rêvais pas. Je m'attendais à tout, mais sûrement pas à cela. Hélas, c'était bien réelle. Elle était là, à me regarder en attendant une réponse de ma part. Cette bécasse souhaitait devenir mon...Ami ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait pour lui donner cette envie soudaine, moi qui avait fait de mon mieux pour la repousser ?

Elle semblait on ne peut plus sérieuse, et cela me rendait perplexe. Durant toute mon existence, jamais personne ne m'avait sorti une chose pareille. Moi qui avais l'habitude de repousser involontairement ou volontairement les autres, moi qui été toujours resté seul, voilà que ce jour arriva. Je ne saurais dire si cela m'enchantait ou non. J'avais fini par comprendre, durant toutes ses années, et expériences, que je n'étais pas fait pour être avec quelqu'un et que de toute façon, je me portais bien mieux tout seul. Comme disait le proverbe moldu, " _mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné "._

Cette femme me rappelait quelqu'un, une personne que je n'avais aucune envie de revoir. Cette gentillesse et douceur presque insupportable, cette approche facile qu'elle avait avec moi, son désir de se confronter à et à la fois d'être prés de moi, me rappelais cruellement Lily. Une femme que j'avais aimé, que j'aimais toujours et sans aucun doute, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je me retournais brutalement afin de ne plus lui faire face. Je fermais les yeux tout en faisant une légère grimace. Je serrais les poings, puis les dents. Le visage de Lily apparue dans mon esprit. J'essayais tant bien que mal de le chasser, mais en vin. Ses yeux verts, cheveux flamboyants, tout ce que j'ai aimé chez elle, défilait dans ma tête sans que je puisse le contrôler. Je la haïssais pour ce qu'elle venait de me faire, je la haïssais au plus au point et souhaitais au plus profond de mon être qu'elle quitte le château afin de rester le plus loin que possible de moi. Hélas, cette décision ne m'appartenait pas, d'autant plus que j'étais censé de veiller sur elle.

\- Severus... Vous allez bien ? Souffla-t-elle, me faisant rouvrir les yeux.

Je fis une grimace de dégoût avant de me retourner. Elle osait m'adresser encore la parole. Elle me regardait avec des yeux de chien battu. Je haïssais cette expression. Je haïssais tout simplement cette femme.

Je n'avais qu'une chose à lui dire...

\- Fichez le camp.

Un blanc.

-Mais...

Je m'avançais vers elle à toute vitesse, attrapa sans ménagement son stupide col qui cachait a moitier son cou, avant de reprendre de plus belle, de déguerpir.

Elle me lâcha un dernier regard avant de quitter les lieux, à grand pas. Il y avait comme de la déception et de la crainte dans ses yeux. Je me souviendrais de ce regard durant toute ma vie. Je ne voulais pas que par sa faute, les gens se fasse une autre image que celle que je voulais leur montrer. Être son ami n'était pas envisageable. D'ailleurs, je n'avais besoin de personne, la solitude à toujours été ma meilleure amie.

Tout doucement, je repris mon calme, puis entra dans mes donjons. Du moins, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu. Minerva m'interpella pour m'annoncer qu'Albus souhaitait me voir. Je fronçais les sourcils, pris sur moi pour ne pas rager avant de lui répondre, de la façon la plus désagréable que possible, que j'arrivais.

* * *

\- Comment allez-vous, Severus ? Lança Albus, une fois arrivé dans ses appartements.

Il se trouvait prés de son phénix qui était tout juste en train de renaître de ses cendres. Une créature que je trouvais absolument magnifique et fascinante.

En guise de réponse, j'haussais les épaules. Il voulait sans doute que je retourne auprès du Seigneurs des Ténèbres pour récolter quelques informations. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu. Voldemort avait confiance en moi ce qui n'était pas très étonnant puisque je pouvais duper n'importe qui, sauf bien entendu Albus. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune raison de le faire.

\- Comment ça se passe avec miss Summer ? J'ai entendu dire, de la part du professeur Chourave, qu'elle s'intégrait bien.

\- Oui, à ce qu'il parait. Avais-je répondu d'un ton neutre. Un peu déçut qu'il s'agissait de cette gamine et non de Voldemort.

Il se retourna vers moi, son regard était plus sérieux.

\- Je suis fier de vous Severus.

J'ouvris doucement la bouche. Pourquoi était-il fier de moi ? Qu'avais-je fait ?

\- Vous avez accepté de veiller sur elle sans protestation. Je suis un peu surpris, mais fier de vous.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Il était très loin du compte, je détestais cette femme et en avait plus qu'assez de devoir la chaperonner sans cesse. J'aurais voulu lui dire la vérité, mais je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Albus était la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance, et je lui devais tout. Absolument tout.

\- Albus, m'avancais-je un peu plus vers lui, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi avoir accueilli une parfaite étrangère ici ? Elle aurait très bien pu être une espionne de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire.

\- Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais su, Severus. Cette petite n'est en loin une menace pour nous. Je crois même qu'elle est un élément important pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Aussitôt, mes yeux se sont agrandis. Elle un élément important ? Comment une femme aussi fragile et ingnrante pouvait-elle avoir avec la destruction de Voldemort ?Jamais personne ne pourrait me faire gober cela. C'était complétement absurde. A entendre de pareilles sottises, on pourrait croire qu'il devenait fou.

\- Albus, cela n'a aucun sens, tentais-je de lui expliquer, cette femme ne connaît absolument rien en la magie et l'avez-vous vu ? La croyez-vous vraiment capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il déposa une main sur mes épaules, la seule personne a qui je permettais ce genre de contact, avant de hocher la tête. Il semblait plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Ne jugez pas une personne sur son apparence, Severus. Cette femme est bien plus puissante que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Elle est capable de grandes choses.

\- Oui comme anéantir tout une étagère de potions, se cogner de partout, et encore manger comme un ogre ? Avais-je répondu tout en laissant un rictus de dégoût apparaître sur mon visage.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle souhaiterait devenir votre ami.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Comment le savait-il ? Serait-ce cette bécasse qui...

\- Les couloirs ne sont jamais vides, Severus, coupa Albus, tout en ayant gardé son regard espiègle sur moi.

Les tableaux magiques, pensais-je, en levant les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, décidément, il savait tout. Probablement, connaissait-il mon profond dégoût pour elle, mais avait-il décidé de l'ignorer ?

\- Très peu de personne vous ont fait part de cette envie, je me trompe ?

Et c'était plutôt évident. Qui à part cette écervelée, voudrait faire de moi son ami sans se faire passer pour un masochiste ? Cependant, je voyais clair dans ses yeux qu'il cachait tout autre chose. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je le découvrirais.

\- Et où voulez-vous en venir ?! Avais-je tranché, le regard grave.

Cette discussion devenait ennuyeuse. Si j'avais su qu'il m'aurait convoqué pour parler de cette parfaite idiote, j'aurais trouvé une excuse pour ne pas venir ! En plus que de perdre mon temps, je perdais ma bonne humeur, certes qui était quasi-inexistante, mais présente quand nous parlions de temps en temps de choses importantes, ou bien quand j'étais seul dans mes cachots.

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt évident, Severus, repondit-il tout en ayant un air satisfait sur son visage.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Albus ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et...

\- Ah, miss Summer, entrez je vous pris. S'exclama-t-il d'un ton on ne peu plus joyeux.

Mon corps se raidit instantanément. Que faisait-elle ici ?! Elle entra timidement puis s'arrêta net quand elle me vit. Nos regards se sont croisés.

\- Albus... Souffla-t-elle, d'une petite voix tramblotante.

Elle portait une nuisette fine et blanche, ses cheveux emmêlés et un visage presque terrifié. Elle gardait toujours des petits regards vers moi puis touchait sans arrêt ses cheveux. Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, vêtue de la sorte ? Je ne pouvais me détacher de ses yeux, des yeux couleurs océans qui exprimaient tant de douceur, de mystère et de la crainte. Je pouvais voir que ses lèvres tremblaient ainsi que ses jambes. Mais qu'avait-elle ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, miss Summer ?

Elle hocha la tête au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir... J'entends des bruits bizarres dans ma chambre ! Sa voix était tremblotante.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, cette petite sotte avait certainement dû faire un cauchemar.

\- Des bruits ? Les tableaux magiques peut-être, non ? Répondit le Directeur tout en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle secoua nerveusement la tête tout en poussant des petits couinement qui s'avérer être insupportables pour moi.

\- Non, des bruits comme-ci qu'on essayait de me cambrioler ! J'ai même cru voir de petites créatures bleus ! Je n'arrive plus a fermez l'œil !

Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle était venue nous importuner pour ne dire qu'elle avait peut-être vu des créatures bleues rôder dans sa chambre ? Pour qui elle se prenait au juste ? J'espérais vraiment qu'Albus n'entre pas dans son jeu.

\- Je vois, souffla-t-il. N'ayez crainte, nous trouverons dés ce soir, une solution.

Je levais immédiatement les yeux au ciel puis poussais un long soupire. Bien sûr qu'il allait rentrer dans son jeu, elle était tellement cruche que même moi, j'en aurais presque pitié !

\- Severus, veillez la raccompagner dans sa chambre et voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! Rétorquais-je instantanement.

Mon sang bouillonna. Comment osait-il me faire une chose pareille ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? N'avais-je dejà pas assez à faire dans ma misérable vie, fallait-il encore que je m'occupe de cette sale gamine, la nuit, alors que je le faisais déjà toute la journée ?! Non, trop c'est trop. Il ne manquait plus que cela pour compléter cette pathétique vie que j'avais.

\- Non, laissez professeur, je vais me débrouiller toute seule, je pense que ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Severus, ne faites pas l'enfant et faites ce que je vous ordonne.

Elle risqua un regard vers moi, ses yeux remplis de peurs semblaient vouloir s'excuser intérieurement. Je poussais un profond soupire. J'étais à deux dois d'exiger un prolongement de mes vacances. Voilà que l'année n'avait pas encore commencé qu'elle me saoulait déjà. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand l'école accueillera ses élèves.

Pris d'une colère que j'eus beaucoup de mal à contrôler, j'attrapa sans ménagement le bras de cette idiote puis quitta les lieux afin de me rendre à sa chambre. Je pouvais entendre ses plaintes que je m'en fichais royalement. J'espérais que mon etreinte était assez forte, qu'elle avait mal, je voulais qu'elle sache à quel point je la méprisais, que sa présence ici était insupportable. Elle avait décidé de gâcher ma vie qui était déjà assez ennuyeuse, j'ai également décidé d'en faire de même avec la sienne. Elle ne savait pas a qui elle avait affaire. Oh non, elle était loin du compte.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle poussa un petit cri. En effet, une veritable surprise nous attendait : tous étaient saccagés. Les meubles à terre, son lit defait, les draps et oreillés déchirés, tous ses livres et gadget inutiles, éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle. Je lâchais son bras puis avançais doucement dans la chambre quand j'entendis un craquement sourd au niveau de ma chaussure. Je fronçais les sourcils quand je vis une boite de fard à paupière que je venais de briser.

\- Oh non, ils ont profité de mon absence pour tout mettre en pièce ! S'exclama-t-elle en posant une main au niveau de ses lèvres. Je le savais !

\- Qui donc ? Tonnais-je sans même lui adresser un regard.

\- Bah les petits bonshommes bleus ! Ils ont tou cassé .. Et... AH NON ! Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers son sac qui était en piteux état.

Je pouvais voir cette gourde tomber sur ses genoux, le visage complétement décomposé.

\- ILS ONT PRIS MON MAAAAAAAAAC !

Je haussais les sourcils, ne sachant pas de quoi elle parlait. Je la vis arriver droit sur moi, le visage en larme.

\- je vous en pris Severus, aidez-moi à le retrouver ! Mon Mac, c'est mon bébé, c'est toute ma vie !

Elle s'accrocha désespérément à ma tunique, me supplia de lui venir en aide. Ses larmes coulaient de manière abondante. Son nez également. Je la trouvais immonde et ridicule. J'avais à ce moment-là très envie de la repousser, surtout quand elle essaya de se moucher sur ma tunique. Pour qui elle se prenait d'agir de la sorte à mon égard, me trâiter comme ci que j'étais son pantin ! Que des espèces de Lutin ou autre aient saccagé sa chambre et par la suite volés ses affaires était le dernier de mes soucis. Je me réjouissais même de la situation ! Néanmoins, je me demandais comment des Lutins ont-ils pu parvenir jusqu'à sa chambre. Cela ne pouvait qu'être que ceux du professeur Lockhart.

Depuis que Dumbledore l'a refait revenir, en tant que second professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, après avoir été soigné du sortilège qui effacait tous les souvenirs, nous n'étions pas à l'abri de tous dangers !

En effet, ce dernier avait une grande fasciation pour les Lutin de Cornouailles. Il en gardait quelques-uns. Surement, qu'ils ont dû s'échapper. Je poussais un long soupire. Si c'était vraiment le cas, elle pouvait dire adieu à ses affaires.

\- Cessez donc de vous comporter de la sorte ! Relevez-vous !

Elle se raidit. Je fermais brièvement les yeux avant de reprendre. Ne plus entendre ses sanglots pitoyable me fis un bien fou. Je pouvais voir que la fênetre de sa chambre était brisée. Surement qu'ils ont du s'échapper par là.

Alors que j'allais avoir un peu de calme pour reprendre mes esprits, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Il s'agissait du professeur Lockhart accompagné d'Albus.

Quand ont parlait du loup...

\- Oh Merlin, je suis vraiment navré ! S'exclama-t-il, j'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir refermé la cage après leur avoir donné à manger...

Cette gourde s'avança vers lui, séchant au passage ses larmes.

\- Q...Quoi ? Parce que vous savez qui a fait ça ? Souffla-t-elle, doucement.

Il leva fièrement la tête puis posa une main sur ses épaules. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul.

\- Oh que oui, hélas, je ne peux rien faire... Si j'étais venu plus tôt croyez moi que cela ne se serait pas passer comme cela !

Agacé par ses manières, je levais les yeux au ciel. Depuis ses années, il n'avait pas changé.

\- Comment ça vous ne pouvez plus rien faire ! Et mes affaires et mon Mac ?! VOUS DEVEZ FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, lui attrapant au passage sa tunique.

\- En effet, c'est vraiment tragique. Hélas, je n'ai pas d'autre solution qu'attendre, répondit-t-il en essayant de rester le plus calme que possible, hélas, il eut beaucoup de mal face a ce phénomène.

Un sourire s'échappa de mon visage, son air prétentieux commençait à m'ennuyer. Je n'ai jamais apprécier ce Serdaigle, d'ailleurs, je me demandais comment Albus faisait pour le supporter, mais le fait qu'il ne puisse rien pour elle, me réjouissait. Je vis dans le regard de cette idiotte la colère lui monter au nez, Albus également, c'est pourquoi il décida d'intervenir.

\- C'est par votre faute que vos Lutins se sont échappé, en occurrence, c'est à vous d'aider miss Summer à retrouver ses affaires.

Ce dernier se tortilla discrètement les doigts, leva la tête puis ouvrit lentement la bouche.

\- Ah ?... Dans ce cas... Je vais me préparer... Immédiatement !

\- Oh que non ! Vous vous restez ici ! Je sais trés bien de quel genre de personne vous êtes ! Tonna-t-elle en lui pointant du doigt.

Le second professeur de Défense contre les Force du mal secoua brièvement la tête.

\- Et...Je suis ?

Son timbre de voix était moins expressif. Albus et moi nous nous regardions, amusés par la situation. Et il y avait de quoi, rares furent les moments où ce soit disant héros se faisait rembarrer comme un mal propre.

Elle croisa les bras.

\- Un lâche ! Vous prétendez revenir alors que nous savons tous que vous n'allez jamais revenir !

Il ouvrit doucement la bouche. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. J'eus un petit sourire. Le voir se faire clouer le bec par une femme, qui n'était pas d'ici, était assez drôle. Je pouvais voir qu'Albus avait également un petit sourire, lui aussi apparemment la situation lui plaisait, et il y avait de quoi. Pour le coup, je pouvais presque avoir de l'estime pour elle. Étrangement, elle semblait bien le connaître, comment expliquer cela, elle qui venait presque d'arriver au château ? Je fronçais les sourcils, puis pris le temps de la regarder. Ses yeux couleur océans ne quittaient pas les regards offensés de ce dernier. Soit elle était très douée pour reconnaître un branquignol quand il y en avait un, ou soit...

Non, Albus ne pouvait avoir raison, cette femme n'avait rien de spéciale, jamais elle ne pourrait l'être ! Je reportais mon regard vers elle, puis vis avec surpris qu'elle me regardait.

\- Comment osez-vous me dire de telles choses à mon égard ? Savez-vous au moins qui je suis ?

\- Oh que oui que je le sais ! Un bouffon qui prétend être un héros alors que nous savons tous que c'est faux !

Il s'avança doucement vers elle, lui adressa un faux sourire.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, ma jolie, débrouillez-vous !

Albus voulut intervenir, mais il était déjà parti. Je pouvais voir que le teint de cette idiote n'avait pas changé de couleur, toujours aussi rouge de colère. Un petit rictus amusé se dessina sur mon visage. Cette soirée n'était pas si ennuyeuse que cela.

Albus et moi étions en pleine discussion. Nous essayons de trouver une solution pour retrouver ses stupides Lutin et par la suite, si possible, retrouver ses affaires. Les Lutins étaient des créatures bien vicieuses, ils pouvaient se faufiler n'importe où. Je fronçais les sourcils lorsque mes yeux retombèrent sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui était à présent brisée en mille morceaux. Ils ont du s'échapper par là, emportant avec eux ses affaires. Je poussais un long soupire lorsque Albus souffla que nous allions devoir traverser la foret interdite, bien entendu, quand il fera jour, qui sait ce que nous pouvions trouver en pleine nuit, et il était hors de question que nous risquions quelque chose, pour elle !

En parlant de cette écervelée, elle ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre, Albus m'adressa un regard inquiet et mes yeux se sont automatiquement dirigés vers la fenêtre. J'entrouvris la bouche puis me rua vers elle à toute vitesse. Un drap longeait les murs extérieurs du château et c'était à ce moment que j'avais compris. Elle était sortie. Elle avait profité du moment ou Albus et moins étions en pleine discussion, pour prendre la fuite !

Mais quelle sote !

\- Vous devez la retrouver Albus, la forêt n'est pas sûr, en pleine nuit, des créatures maléfiques rôdent !

Il semblait plus inquiet que jamais, et moi aussi. Étrangement, j'étais inquiet pour elle, a vrai dire, personne ne méritait de se faire dévorer par un loup ou bien par d'autres créatures nocturnes. Je levais les yeux au ciel puis quittais sa chambre, à grande vitesse. Une fois que je l'aurais retrouvé, elle aura affaire à moi !

Voilà bien des heures que j'étais parti a sa recherche, en vain. J'avais beau cherché, utiliser tous les sortilèges pour la retrouver, qu'elle demeurait introuvable. Une potentielle vérité me foudroya. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Sans le vouloir, mon cœur se serra face à cette possibilité. En même temps, elle l'avait cherché, quelle idée de sortir en pleine nuit et seule ! Une idiote, voilà ce qu'elle était, une imbécile ! Risquer sa vie pour retrouver des objets sans aucune valeur, relevé de la stupidité ! Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre les femmes...

Passé un moment, j'ai décidé de retourner au château, dans l'espoir qu'elle soit rentrée, saine et sauve.

Je faisais les cent pas dans le bureau d'Albus. Il faisait encore nuit, il pleuvait des cordes et elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose, c'était ma conclusion.

\- Puisque je vous dis qu'elle est avec une amie, qu'elle ne craint rien, Severus.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

\- Regardez par ici. Répondit-il, en souriant.

Sans rajouter quoique ce soit, je m'avançais a grand vers lui, il se trouvait face à sa fênetre.

Une surprise me foudroya.

J'ouvris doucement la bouche. Elle chevauchée une licorne. Comment cela pouvait-être possible ? Les licornes étaient des créatures pures, des créature qui prenaient la fuite dés qu'ils voyaient un humain ou sorcier. Albus avait peut-être raison a son sujet, peut-être qu'elle était après tout spéciale.

\- Vous commencez à comprendre, Severus. Souffla-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

Mes yeux ne quittaient pas la jeune femme, puis j'hocha doucement la tête.

En effet, je commencais à comprendre.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez.

Le chapitre prochain sera plus facile à écrire puisqu'on rentrera dans le point de vu de Jane hihi

Bonne journée à vous et on se retrouve bientôt ;)


End file.
